


(G)ay-dle shorts

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Smut, Welcome, hello, if you’re homophobic get out of here, ill write whatever i feel like, otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏
Relationships: Cho Miyeon & Jeon Soyeon & Seo Soojin & Song Yuqi & Yeh Shuhua & Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 68
Kudos: 406





	1. Don’t be jealous - SooShu

**Author's Note:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments. have a nice reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

Shuhua felt a body laying down next to her in the bed. It didn't startle her as much as it should, this was all too familiar.  
"Are you awake?" Soojin said as she tried to get closer.  
"No." Shuhua said.  
She still smelled like him.  
Soojin let her body intertwined with her darling's and took deep breaths into her neck. The winds made Shuhua's entire body shiver and she just wanted more.  
The younger girl's hand placed itself on Soojin's upper thigh, but she came to quickly regret it when her hand met something sticky. It made her quickly move her hand away and her eyes shot up.  
"You didn't shower before getting into bed?" Shuhua asked.  
Soojin couldn't judge if it was Shuhua just being tired or if she actually started to get mad.  
"I'm sorry," Soojin started and kissed Shuhua's jaw, "I'm just too exhausted. It's like all the energy inside of me has disappeared. But it's my bed anyways."  
Shuhua rolled her eyes and pushed away the other girl.  
"You should tell him that next time you sleep together. I'm sure he'll be really proud." Shuhua said, salty.  
Soojin chose to ignore the meaknae. Again, she scooted closer only to get punched away.  
"Why are you sticky anyways?" Shuhua asked, genuinely curious. "Wait, he didn't use a condom?"  
Shuhua sat up at the sudden realisation and her body turned towards Soojin, whose cheeks were powdered red.  
"Of course he did," Soojin started, "I would never do it if he didn't."  
"So that's you?" Shuhua said.  
It was more of a statement than an actual question.  
Shuhua knew Soojin and that boy were sexual with each other, but she didn't think he pleasured Soojin as much as she pleasured him. A struck of pain suddenly traveled in Shuhua's body. She cuffed quietly before laying back down.  
"Don't be jealous, Shushu." Soojin said and kissed Shuhua's jaw once again.  
She pulled Shuhua's body closer to her own again and gently rub her hand up and down Shuhua's waist.  
Shuhua could not not be jealous. The person she wanted most in the entire world was sleeping with someone else, a man even.  
Those thoughts quickly disappeared when Soojin's hands started working their way up and down Shuhua's body. Soojin leaned into Shuhua's shoulder and started kissing every part carefully. Shuhua's breath turned heavy as Soojin infiltrated her mind. Suddenly, the kisses turned into sucking. Not hard enough for marks to appear, both of them knew better.  
"Jin-ah..." Said a hesitant Shuhua.  
"Mm." Soojin hushed her.  
"This is cheating." Shuhua stated.  
She didn't actually care the tiniest bit about that, but she needed some way to make Soojin stop, or she would go crazy. And it worked. Soojin stopped her movements and lifted her upper body up.  
"Why are you thinking about that now?" Soojin's brows frowned as she looked at the younger girl.  
"I'm just saying,"Shuhua started, "you're kissing someone else with the results of him still on you."  
The older girl's face turned bright red, but not out of embarrassment this time.  
"So?" She said blankly, raising one eyebrow.  
"Don't you think it's wrong?" Shuhua asked.  
It was the final sentence that needed to be said before Soojin scooted away from the other girl. The older one placed the cover on top of her with her back facing Shuhua.  
Shuhua wanted to beat herself up, but was still relieved. She took deep breaths in and out and placed a hand on the spots Soojin had her lips on. Did that really happen?  
"I was thinking about you while we were doing it." Soojin said after awhile.  
Shuhua's head turned towards her quickly as her eyes grew three sizes bigger.  
"I just though I'd tell you." The older girl stated coldly.  
The corners of Shuhua's mouth moved upwards. Even if she'd fucked it up now, hearing that made all the insecurity in their relationship disappear. Maybe they couldn't be a real couple, and maybe Soojin already had a "relationship" with someone, but at least now she knew the other girl felt the same way. Their love and lust weren't one-sided.  
Shuhua moved closer to the girl and wrapped an arm around her as the other one traveled down to the stickiness she'd actually, indirectly, caused herself. She couldn't help but smile even wider at the sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	2. Goodnight snuggles - YuYeon, MinQi, MiQi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

Everyone knew Yuqi hated sleeping alone. Whether it was one night alone out in the living room, or just too many footsteps away from the closest person, she absolutely hated it. Not only was she scared of what could happen in the dark area between them, she also just liked to hear someone else's deep breaths close to her ear.

Therefore, she would switch between sleeping in everyone's beds. It was like a schedule she had created in her mind.  
Monday's she usually went to Minnie. They'd spent the entire day together then, writing songs and composing some vocals. It made Yuqi stick to her, like a dog follows a human if she gives him a treat.  
"We should really get to bed." Soyeon said and got up from her seat at the table. "We have an early day tomorrow."  
Yuqi knew Soyeon wasn't going to sleep. She was going to stay up late and finish the song she'd started on. That happened every night, which is the reason to why Yuqi couldn't sleep with her on weekdays.  
Minnie and Yuqi got up as well and started getting ready for the night.  
"Hello..." Yuqi said a bit shameful as she stood in the door opening to Minnie's room with her pillow in her hand.  
"Oh so it's Monday." Minnie joked.  
She was seated at her desk, probably practicing mandarin (which had been the language she'd focused on lately) or writing down some late-night-lyrics-ideas. But she quickly got up and placed herself on the bed, under the cover, and patted for Yuqi to join her.  
"You know," Minnie started as Yuqi laid down beside her and placed her arm around the older girl. "this 'cool girl' concept you're trying to show lately really isn't working for you. You're too much of a baby."  
The younger girl rolled her eyes and punched Minnie loosely in her belly.  
"Hey!" Minnie said with a huge smile on her face. "Don't treat your unnie like that!"  
They both giggled a minute before it stopped and the room filled with silence. Nice silence. Minnie started massaging Yuqi's scalf as the younger girl's breaths became heavier.  
"Goodnight." Minnie said soothingly in their second language.  
"Night." Yuqi answered back in the same language and buried her head deeper in Minnie's side.  
After just a couple of minutes Minnie felt the body beside her fully relaxing. She scooted herself out and went back to her desk to finish off what she had started.

Some nights they, Minnie and Yuqi, went over to eat homemade dinner in the other girl's dorm. Soyeon rarely joined them, as she had so much work to do, but Yuqi always made sure to bring home some of Soojin's heavenly made food to her. That is if she came back to their dorm.  
Two nights a week Yuqi would spend in the other dorm, usually besides Miyeon. She would sleep in Shuhua's bed sometimes, if she herself hadn't climbed into Soojin's. Soojin's bed was of course off-limit for Yuqi. The few times she'd tried, Shuhua would always come in shouting and placing herself between the girls, hugging Soojin tightly. It left no space for Yuqi, which just made her climb into Miyeon's bed.  
Without saying a word she shot down besides the oldest girl who was playing a game on her phone.  
A loud sigh escaped Yuqi's mouth.  
"Tired?" Miyeon asked without looking at her.  
"Yes," Yuqi started, "very, but mainly super full."  
The older girl giggled.  
They talked for awhile before Miyeon places down her phone which meant that she was going to sleep. Yuqi scooted closer to her as Miyeon's arms wrapped around her as if she was a baby. Which she was, according to all her fellow members.  
"Don't you miss Soyeon whenever you sleep here?" Miyeon asked.  
They all knew about the girls' love for each other. No one knew if it was romantic love or not, probably not even the girls themselves, but it was obviously that they looked at each other in a way no one else was capable of. Some would argue that their love was stronger than Soojin and Shuhua's, but that discussion was for another time.  
"Yes," Yuqi said, "so much. But I won't get any sleep if I have to listen to beats all night."  
Miyeon smiled and petted the younger girl. After sometime they both fell asleep to each others breathing and Soojin's and Shuhua's calm voices in the other room.

When the weekend finally came, Yuqi had slept in Miyeon's bed a couple of nights, Shuhua's bed if it was available and Minnie's bed most of the time. She rarely spent nights in her own bed, as she argued that her room was far too cold. But apparently her room was nothing against Soyeon's.  
Yuqi was placed beneath two blankets, watching an english show on her laptop. She was wearing headphones of course, she couldn't disturb the genius in the same room. No matter how many times she slept in the other beds, Soyeon's was always the most comfortable one. It always had clean sheets which had a sweet scent of lemon. And it was also stacked with pillows and blankets.  
Soyeon wanted her room to be as cold as possible, when she herself was really cold easily. Thereof the many blankets.  
"Done!" Soyeon exclaimed.  
She was finally finished with the song she'd been working on all week. Which meant that she could not only cuddle with Yuqi in bed before sleeping, she could do it all day tomorrow and the day after that if she so pleased.  
"Yay." Yuqi said from her fort and looked up at the girl who was smiling widely. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it!" Soyeon said excitedly.  
She quickly got onto the bed and snuggled close next to Yuqi. She was watching the screen but didn't pay much attention, as she probably wouldn't understand anyways. She was just enjoying the company of the younger girl.  
"I've missed you." Soyeon said and moved even closer to the girl, practically sitting on her lap.  
"Aw, I missed you too." Yuqi said.  
"I don't like it when you're not sleeping next to me. But I get it." Soyeon said without taking her eyes off the screen.  
Yuqi looked up at her and examined her face. She wanted to see if Soyeon was hurt, or if she was just going to tease her. Soyeon didn't seem too hurt, but there was definitely no teasing.  
"Well," Yuqi said and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm here now. And I will be all weekend long."  
They snuggled beside each other, watching the show that only one of them could understand. After a couple of episodes, they both laid down in Soyeon's pillow-mountain. How Soyeon ended up on top of Yuqi, they didn't know. But both of them loved the feeling of being that close to each other and giving each other the warmth they needed.  
A smile spread across Yuqi's face. She had been cursed with the inability to sleep alone, and she was so happy to have a handful of friends to bother. But when it came to Soyeon, it seemed the both of them needed it just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	3. Don’t ignore me - SooShu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

“Shuhua!” Soojin shouted for the fifth time.  
She hadn’t gotten a single answer, and she didn’t get one this time either.  
Soojin’s lip twitched and she frowned at the girl sitting on the couch. Shuhua’s mind was focused on the television screen, she was currently running around with a gun in her character’s left arm, carefully hiding behind different buildings.  
It was the third day of her sitting in the same position, only stopping to quickly stuff her mouth with food, only to go back seconds later.  
She had completely neglected Soojin. The girl couldn’t take it anymore.  
Soojin sat down on her lap, but not without getting complaints from Shuhua who desperately tried to keep her eyes on the screen.  
The older one parted her hair all to one said as she tilted her head the same way and leaned down to the younger ones neck. She placed light kisses, heavy kisses, sloppy kisses and that kind that would leave marks.  
Shuhua found it harder to focus on her game as the strikes of electricity entered her body as soon as Soojin's lips touched her.  
"What are you doing?" Shuhua managed to let out.  
"Give me attention." Soojin commanded.  
Shuhua paused her game and let Soojin's mouth up to her own. Their lips pressed against each other hard and they didn't let go until Soojin couldn't hold in her smile anymore. Her lips were wide and just as she was about to lean in again, Shuhua punched her away from her lap and took up the console to continue her game.  
Soojin's smile quickly turned into a frown as she watched the younger girl. Shuhua was already too focused in her game to notice.  
With powerful steps, Soojin got up and left the room.

Shuhua beat the final boss that night, and went into Soojin's room to celebrate. But she wasn't met with the light grin she was expecting, she was met with two eyes rolling back 180 degrees as the younger one opened her mouth.  
Thinking the older girl just had a bad day, Shuhua sat down beside her on the bed.  
"What are you watching?" Shuhua said and looked at the computer screen in the older one's lap. It was a movie, something romantic probably.  
"Why do you care?" Soojin said coldly.  
"Of course I care." Shuhua said and cuddled into Soojin's side, only to be pushed away.  
Shuhua's forehead wrinkled as her lips fell open.  
"What happened?" she asked concerned.  
Soojin didn't care to answer.  
"I'm talking to you." Shuhua said, now with a clear and sharp voice.  
"Yeah," Soojin said, "just as I have been for the last three days."  
Was it about that? Soojin’s eyes never left the screen but Shuhua could see her eyebrows twitching. She had never even reflected on how Soojin felt.  
"Oh come on." Shuhua wined.  
It only made Soojin roll her eyes even more.  
"Okay," Shuhua started, "I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't realise I was ignoring you."  
Soojin didn't answer. Her eyes were locked at the screen but her mind was surely not following what was happening.  
"Jin-ah..." Shuhua said and started tickling the girl's belly.  
Shuhua noticed a weak smile on her lips which made her continue. Soon enough the older girl was laughing and begging her to stop.  
"I'm sorry." Shuhua finally said as she had stopped and placed her arm around the older girl. "I promise you'll have my attention all week."  
Shuhua squeezed her hardly and smiled into her shoulder.  
"How will I manage." Soojin joked.  
They smiled at each other for a second before Shuhua leaned in and placed heavy kisses around Soojin's face.  
Soon enough, Shuhua was on top of Soojin with the girls tongue in her mouth. The movie was still playing in the background. As none of them though about pulling away, Shuhua made herself comfortable on top of the girl. Soojin's tongue moved rapidly, just in the right way. She knew what she had to do to please the younger girl as she had done it so many times before. She knew what each little part felt and tasted like, and she loved everything.  
Her tongue smoothly left Shuhua's as it trailed down to her chest, leaving a wet line after it. Meanwhile leaving more saliva, her hands tugged on the green shirt the other girl was wearing, and helped her take it off. To Soojin's pleasure, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her bumpy parts were out for Soojin to paint a picture in her brain. Soon, Shuhua couldn’t hold herself and tossed Soojin's shirt down to the floor as well. Shuhua buried her head in Soojin’s chest, like she’d done so many times before. She kissed all over, tasting the bright skin covering the persona she loved so much. Her mouth finally reached one of the swollen, red buds, while her hand carefully massaged the other one.  
Soojin couldn't hold her breath from getting heavier, and an impact of that was a quiet moan escaping from it’s chamber. Shuhua’s tongue moved around the tip in circular motions before her lips hugged it tightly while she sucked as long as she could, secretly wishing some sort of liquid would escape.  
“Shu” Soojin said impatiently as the warmth between her legs started to feel unbearable.  
She took it as an invite to move further down, kissing every part of the older girl’s skin that she could manage. Some places she sucked on, some places she let her teeth nibble.  
When she finally reached her destination, the older girl lift up herself to make Shuhua’s mission come faster. And it did.  
Shuhua quickly tossed Soojin’s pyjama-shorts and underwear on the floor. She smiled at the other girl, basically already dripping from the pleasure.  
Soojin noticed, and couldn’t help her cheeks from reddening. But at the same time, her cave gathered more blood, which only increased when Shuhua placed her mouth on it.  
Knowing just how to make Soojin whimper, Shuhua licked up the fluids, pressing her tongue especially hard where she knew it had the most impact.  
Soojin’s moans grew louder with every push. Her hands placed in Shuhua’s hair and pressed down her head to the now soaked hole.  
Shuhua’s nose met Soojin’s clit as she slipped her tongue inside, making the older girl whimper. Soojin’s chin flew up in the air as her head tilted back with pleasure, taking a deep breath until she couldn’t hold the air in her lungs anymore. She let it out with a loud, uncontrollably loud, noise. Although it was music to Shuhua’s ears, she was so happy Miyeon slept in the other apartment tonight.  
Her tongue started moving more rapidly, tasting Soojin like no one had done before her.  
Shuhua separated Soojin’s legs to their limit, which was very wide considering all the exercise she’d done. Her tongue dug even deeper as both her hands moved up the older girl’s body until they met the other hands. With intertwined fingers, she pressed and swirled her tongue one last time, before the older girl’s nails dug in her hands and the warmth finally released into Shuhua’s mouth. She kept her tongue inside to help Soojin ride off her high, and to get as much of her as possible.  
With a heavy chest, Soojin’s eyes finally opened, as she looked down at the masterpiece in front of her. Shuhua was still keeping the liquid in her mouth as she pulled away, before letting it flow down her throat, her mouth opening at the amusement.  
They started deep into each other’s eyes for a second, until Soojin pressed the other girl down on to of her, and slipped her tongue into Shuhua’s mouth. Her hand traveled down Shuhua’s body until she met the wetness and buried her fingers between the folds.  
Shuhua couldn’t focus on kissing Soojin anymore, and instead let herself go. Shuhua’s mouth fell open as Soojin licked her lips, reminding them of her presence.  
Soon, two fingers dug into Shuhua, slipping in and out easily with the help of Shuhua’s wetness.  
Soojin’s eyes started intensely at the beautiful creature on top of her, fully under her control. Shuhua’s eyes were on the other hand squeezed close as she focused on her arms holding her up. It got even harder when the other girl pressed her bottom upwards and started rubbing their parts together, hair sticking together. It made both of them moan loudly which intensified the finger movements.  
Shuhua’s arms were both shaking when her fluids finally left her, spilling all over Soojin’s hand and dripping down on the mattress beneath her. Shuhua’s eyes rolled back into her head before she fell down on the other girl, chests touching each other.  
Soojin dried her hand on the bed and petted Shuhua’s back. Both of them were out of breath, but Soojin who had gotten more time to catch it, managed to speak.  
“Don’t ever ignore me again,” she said firmly, “or that’ll never happen again.”  
Shuhua couldn’t do anything else than nod rapidly into her neck. Her lips placed on the skin where it started nibbling, creating a mark for Soojin to cover later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	4. You’ve been pouting ever since I went out on that date - MiMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short one-shot, but it was my first mimin story so it was more of an experiment.

Miyeon got home late one night. Her legs were shaky from walking in high-heels all the way from the restaurant, where she'd met up with a guy from the company. He followed her home of course, but they said their goodbyes right outside the port.  
As she opened the door, she was met with all the girls playing drinking games in her, Soojin, and Shuhua's living room. Everyone greeted her happily, except for Minnie, who didn't even look at her. Miyeon thought it was just the alcohol, but events the next few days made her uncertain.

"You don't love me anymore!" Minnie whined into Miyeon's arm, which she tugged on roughly.  
"What?" Miyeon said in a high pitched voice.  
Shuhua was on the other side of her, looking into the camera that was pointing towards the three.  
The oldest girl smiled mischievously, while the youngest looked uncertain what she was doing there.  
"You never call me cute anymore!" Minnie's childish voice made Miyeon look at the camera and laugh together with the cameraman.  
Shuhua decided that now would be her time to leave, as she saw Soojin enter through the door. The one holding the camera, with all the SooShu shippers in mind, followed her. Left was the unnie line.  
Minnie whined our a fake cry, before hitting Miyeon on the shoulder and walking away. Yuqi was sitting on a couch right behind them, and soon the older girl was beside her, laying down on her shoulder. The oldest girl followed her there in bouncy steps while still being on a high.  
"Minnie-ah..." Miyeon said, holding out the last syllable. "I do love you."  
"I'm not gonna get in the middle of your fight." Yuqi said and sat up hastily.  
She hurried away to a nervous Soyeon, talking to their even more nervous manager.  
Minnie crosses her arms and pouted her bottom lip. Her eyebrows furrowed, and Miyeon thought she looked actually hurt.  
"I'm sorry..." Miyeon said, again holding out the last letter.  
Both her hands reached for Minnie's arm, and pulled on it as she got a good grip. It quickly untucked from the position it was in, allowing Miyeon to slip her hands around the slightly bigger one. She squeezed it tightly.  
"You like Shuhua more." Minnie said in her aegyo-voice that she used if she wanted something, and pouted more.  
"You do too." Miyeon joked and smiled.  
Minnie's eyebrows furrowed more and she pulled away her hand from the older girl. When the camera pointed to the two of them again, Minnie joked it off with a fake punch, but as soon as it disappeared, Minnie went with it.

That night Minnie and Miyeon were alone at the dinner table. Soyeon was working, as usual, Yuqi was hanging out with some friends none of the girls knew she had, as usual, and Soojin and Shuhua were somewhere doing something. Neither Miyeon nor Minne wanted to know what. Miyeon usually migrated to the other apartment when the pair acted giddily and pda-y towards each other.  
Their dinners were usually either filled with wild discussions about whatever crossed their minds, or they were spent teasing each other and throwing food in each other's faces. Those meals would end up in Miyeon cleaning the floor, while Minnie scraped off the food from the walls. But tonight, tonight they were both completely silent.  
Miyeon had tried starting a conversation, but Minnie just shrugged as an answer.  
The younger girl kept her eyes on her bowl of noodles, watching as her sticks reached for the food and placed it in her mouth. Miyeon stared at her all dinner long, only being able to speak again as Minnie chewed on the last noodle.  
"You've been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what's up?" Miyeon asked.  
Minnie's eyes grew a size hearing the question, and she choked on the food she'd tried to swallow. Her hand desperately reached for her drink, and she took a big amount into her mouth.  
Looking up at Miyeon, she searched in her chaos of a mind for something to say. Miyeon watched as Minnie's mouth twitched, lungs taking a deep breath, only to let out a sight and lips closing. The younger girl bit her lip and looked Miyeon in the eyes, unable to find anything to say. She looked down at her now empty bowl.  
"I'm not gonna leave you just because I've met someone, you know that right?" Miyeon asked.  
There were few times when both girls were serious, this being one of those times.  
"I know..." Minnie said quietly.  
"What's the problem then?" Miyeon asked with great concern.  
Minnie's lip started shaking as she prepared herself for what was about to escape her mouth.  
"I just..." Minnie started, "I just wished that was me. On the date."  
Miyeon, now confused, smiled slightly.  
"You're jealous of me?" Miyeon asked, keeping her smile.  
"I'm not jealous of you." Minnie said and breathed deeply. "I'm jealous of him."  
Minnie said the last part almost to quickly for Miyeon to catch it.  
"What?" Miyeon mouthed together with a chuckle.  
Her smile quickly disappear as she saw a tear falling down Minnie's cheek.  
"No, don't cry." Miyeon got up from her chair and wrapped her arm around the younger girl. "I hate it when you cry."  
Minnie, no matter how sensitive she was, was not one to cry in front of people. The few times she'd cried in front of Miyeon, the older girl got scared because it was so unlike Minnie.  
Miyeon's hands brushed across Minnie's back as Minnie cried into her stomach.  
Miyeon helped the other girl up to completely wrap her arms around her.  
Minnie's tears spread across Miyeon's shoulder.  
"I didn't know you felt this way." Miyeon said after some time.  
"Of course you didn't." Minnie said between sniffles. "I didn't tell you."  
Miyeon dragged her hands across the younger one's back again, squeezing her tightly.  
"Now that you're here," Minnie started, "I'm not letting you go."  
"Good." Miyeon stated. "I don't want you too."  
There they stood, both unsure of what to make of the scene. But one thing they did know, was that Miyeon would not be seeing that guy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	5. Your lips are getting really close to mine - YuYeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really shot but i just needed a little fluff after all the weird stuff i’ve been writing lately.

“Here’s your dinner.” Soyeon said and reached in the bag with noodles to Yuqi.  
Yuqi had been working all day long at a song, and she finally felt like she was finished.  
“Tank you.” She said after turning around and taking the bag from the older girl.  
“How’s it going?” Soyeon said from the small opening.  
“I don’t know. I’ll show it to you when it’s finished.” Yuqi answered, but her head was not in the conversation.  
She placed the bag on the floor besides her, and rubbed her eyes.  
“Well, good luck.” Soyeon said and started shutting the door, but Yuqi quickly stopped her.  
“Please stay, i’d like some company.” She said.  
“I need to work Yuqi-ah.” Soyeon said.  
“Please...” Yuqi said, holding out the last letter and giving Soyeon the puppy-eyes.  
Soyeon sighted and sat down on the couch in Yuqi’s studio.  
“Here, lay down in my lap.” Soyeon patted her legs as she said the sentence.  
The younger girl quickly did as told and placed her head on Soyeon’s knees. Soyeon’s hands started playing with Yuqi’s bangs as both of them breathed deeply. This was the first time today both of them didn’t feel like they were suffocating. With a new album coming up, they had a lot to do. Soyeon was doing the title track as usual, and Yuqi would have her own song on the album as well.   
“Will you sing something for me?” Yuqi asked innocently as closed her eyes.  
Soyeon took a deep breath, and started singing their calmest song. She didn’t like singing anyone else’s songs, not even in moments like these. Her voice was a little more shaky than us usual, with the lack of training and the amount of stress lately, but it was still very soothing. Yuqi could feel her thoughts getting fuzzier and her heart beat finally slowing down. Her entire body was relaxed by the end of the song.  
Soyeon leaned down to kiss Yuqi’s nose, but when her lips had touched the body part, she didn’t get back up.  
Yuqi had felt everything, and opened her mouth without opening her eyes.  
“Your lips are getting really close to mine.” she whispered.  
Soyeon felt the warm breath touch her pounding lip. She slowly lowered her head more and more, until she met the pair of lips she’d been longing for. Their lips clicked quietly, and when Soyeon was pulling away, Yuqi was already smiling.  
“I like you.” Yuqi said, with her tired, raspy voice.  
“I like you too.” Soyeon said and twisted a part of Yuqi’s hair in her hand.  
The smell of the food filled the room more and more, but it stayed untouched as Yuqi slowly drifted to sleep to the sounds of Soyeon’s heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	6. I didn’t just kiss her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

Miyeon and Minnie were laying on Miyeon’s bed, watching a foreign movie Minnie had put on. Miyeon recognised the language being English, but she only understood a few words. Luckily, there were subtitles.  
“I’ll have what she’s having.” Miyeon read.  
The scene before had made her face turn red, even more so when Minnie turned her head to see the older girl’s reaction. The lead woman had been sitting at a restaurant, and started moaning out of nowhere. It made something tingle in Miyeon, but she would never admit to it.  
Miyeon’s back rested against the wall. Her legs were widely spread, as Minnie lied between them. She had the computer on her belly and her head on Miyeon’s. Their hands were intertwined, Minnie slightly rubbing Miyeon’s with her thumb.  
As the movie went on, Miyeon started playing with Minnie’s hair, while keeping the other one in her grip. Twisting it and swirling it around her fingers. Bringing it up to her face to make facial hair, knocking on the other girl for head to turn around and earning a smile.   
“Cute.” Miyeon had thought to herself.  
She hadn’t been very focused on the movie, since she had to read to understand which craved brain cells she didn’t feel like using, and the girl on top of her was much more interesting.  
When the movie had ended, both of them stayed put. Minnie seemed to be out of it, since she hadn’t stopped the end titles of the movie. “Are you awake?” Miyeon asked carefully.  
“Kiss me.” was the other girl’s answer.  
Miyeon didn’t think she heard it correctly.  
“What?”  
“I said,” Minnie started and turned her head around, “kiss me.”  
Miyeon still didn’t understand her request. This perfect angel wanted to kiss her? Just like that?  
Miyeon would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it, dreamt about it. But she never expected it to happen. Especially not by Minnie’s request.  
But as the younger girl gave her a smirk, suddenly everything felt real.  
Miyeon leaned in to a smiling Minnie, and pressed their lips together. Minnie’s lips were soft, like kissing a cloud. As she pulled away she could feel the taste of strawberry.  
The younger girl, not being fully satisfied, turned around so she could face the other girl and then locked lips with her again. Miyeon fiddled with her hands, before she placed them on either side of Minnie’s waist. Suddenly, she felt something pressing against her teeth. Realising what it was, she allowed it to enter. It danced up her own tongue, before moving to the sides, tasting her saliva. Miyeon answered it by licking back and forth on it, and then let the two dance together, while hugging tightly. Miyeon and Minnie only separates when they both needed air. Their breaths were deep, spilling into each other’s mouths as they still were inches apart.  
“How about...” Minnie said between breaths, “... you stay here tonight?”  
Miyeon agreed by pressing their lips together.  
The younger girl reached for the older girl’s shirt, dragging it up hastily. She did the same with their own and pressed their only underwear-dressed-chests together. Without pulling away, Minnie worked her way to the older one’s shorts, dragging them down quickly and throwing them god-knows-where on the floor.  
Miyeon was hesitant to continue. Just one minute ago they were watching a movie as friends, and now she was in her underwear under the girl. She put both her hands on Minnie’s chest, pressing her backwards. It earned a confused look from Minnie.  
“Are you sure about this?” Miyeon asked, deciding her words carefully.   
The question made Minnie second-guess herself. What was she even doing? Were she just put in the mood by the movie’s ending, and desperately hungered for closeness? Or did she actually want this?  
“I think so?” Minnie said, more as a question than an answer.  
“That wasn’t very convincing.” Miyeon said and smiled.  
Miyeon’s beauty suddenly struck Minnie. Had she always been this pretty? Leaning against the wall like this, almost completely undressed, hair in a mess, lipgloss spread around her entire mouth. But Minnie had never seen anything more beautiful.  
“I’m sure.” Minnie said confidently.  
Miyeon trusted her and reached for Minnie’s sweatpants. With the help of the younger girl, they were soon on the floor.  
Miyeon decided to sink down on the bed, and let Minnie climb fully on top of her. With Minnie’s initiative, their lips connected again. Their tongues met and brushed against each other. Minnie started sliding further down, and placed heavy kisses along the other girl’s skin as she went. She reached behind Miyeon’s back, making her curve her back, in order to clip up her bra. It slid off easily, and Miyeon couldn’t help but turn red as Minnie inspected the view. Her eyes went back and forth between the two bumps before she met the eyes of the owner. Minnie smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. The kiss ended quickly as she sat back up to undo her own underwear. She parted all her hair to one side and reached back to open it. When she couldn’t do it, Miyeon’s hands helped her, and then it flew off. Miyeon too, stared at the bumps, before sitting up, wrapping her arms around Minnie, and kissing her chest passionately. Minnie let out a quiet moan as Miyeon’s mouth traveled around her, giving Miyeon a wide smile. Miyeon’s head shot back up and her tongue slipped back into the other’s mouth. They laid back down, and it didn’t take long until Minnie was down by her knees, kissing the insides of the thighs. The heat between her legs kept growing as Minnie got closer. Facing the burning part, Minnie looked up at Miyeon.  
“Is this okay?” Minnie asked.  
Miyeon nodded back, and shot her head down as she prepared herself.  
Minnie reached for the final part of Miyeon’s clothing, smiling at how wet they already were. She kept kissing closer and closer to the center, teasing Miyeon. The older girl groaned at the building tension, longing for her release. A moan escaped her as Minnie’s mouth finally pressed against the golden chamber. Her tongue separated the folds and licked up the amount of liquid placed there. When her tongue pressed on Miyeon’s clit, the said girl let out a deep gasp, and gripped onto the mattress. Making her way further down, Minnie tasted the liquids. She made sure to brush over every part, she wanted to experience every single bump. She finally reached the hole, and made Miyeon moan when she pressed her tongue inside. The walls were already tight, and they tightened even more as Minnie’s finger slipped in. Her tongue started travelling up and down her part, as two fingers worked inside her. Minnie rubbed against the walls, and turned her fingers to every side. She was satisfied when she felt Miyeon’s walls hugging her tightly, and letting the cream flow out. Smilingly, she got up and kissed the girl who grasped for air. She then put both her fingers into Miyeon’s mouth.  
Miyeon moaned at the feeling. It wasn’t the taste that got her, it was the two fingers that curled around her mouth. Miyeon hadn’t opened her eyes until now, and was satisfied by the view of the slightly younger one, passionately moving her arm around her own chest. Her head was bent backwards, nose facing the ceiling, and her eyes were forced shut. Miyeon reaches for Minnie’s hand and shoved it away, placing two of her own hands there instead. Each of them worked on a boob, carefully squeezing the nipples, as her tongue worked on the fingers. She finally got a moan back. She reached down for the cave between the younger girl’s legs. Miyeon barely got time to explore it before the room echoed of indescribable sound, and her hand was covered in cum. Repeating the other girl’s actions, she put it in her own mouth, earning a moan from both herself and Minnie. Minnie tasted so much better than herself, and she just wanted more. But that had to wait, she realised as Minnie fell down on her. Minnie’s breath was heavy and uneven, and Miyeon knew she was pleasures enough for today. She cleaned her hands on the sheets, that she would help change later, and placed them on Minnie’s back.  
“Don’t get up,” Miyeon said, “I’m comfortable like this.”  
Minnie was never going to get up. Not when she had her body on the woman she loved the most, but that wasn’t something she had realised just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	7. I’m here now - SooShu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in the middle of writing angst, then this popped into my head. enjoy.

Shuhua had noticed how Soojin had changed over the past few days. Her hidden smiles had faded away, and the diamonds shining in her eyes every time Shuhua looked at her, were completely gone.  
It was fine last week, when they were watching a movie together in the living room. But since then, she had kept hidden away in her room, only coming out when someone craved food. Shuhua had heard sniffles from her room several nights now, but Soojin never liked when people saw her cry, so Shuhua figured that it was best to lay low.  
But one night, Shuhua had heard enough. Soojin had been crying for the past hours. Sobs only getting louder.  
Without knocking, she entered the older girl's room. She saw the girl curled up on her bed, snivelling while shaking. She faced the door, but her eyes were squeezed shut. Tears had blended in with mucus on her face, rhythmically dripping down on the pillow under her head. She was muttering something between her erratic breathing, and then scoffing at herself.  
"Jin-ah?" the older girl heard.  
She recognised the voice to belong to her youngest roommate. Her heart filled with something she couldn't quite explain. But she knew it was wrong. She wasn't supposed to feel like this.  
"Leave." she said quietly.  
The sound escaping her mouth was almost unreadable, as it was muffled between her throaty tone and and soft sobs. But Shuhua knew what she was saying.  
Soojin heard the door close, and even more tears flooded out of her. She bit her lip and felt her tongue immediately meet something salty. Soojin swallowed hard, and tried to catch her breath. She stayed in the same position, tightly hugging her own belly, until she opened her eyes. They were still filled with tears, so everything she saw was blurry. By the door, she saw the silhouette of a black-haired girl. Shuhua.  
Shuhua watched the red, swollen eyes focus on her. She'd been sitting down, waiting for Soojin to finish.  
"Why are you still here?" Soojin said. "I told you to leave."  
It was the word Shuhua had heard, but she was a better listener than that. Soojin's desperate voice had begged her to stay, to cradle her, to make her feel better. Shuhua heard the same voice calling for her again.  
She walked closer to Soojin, which made the older girl turn around.  
“Get out.” Soojin said.  
She had intended it to be firmly, but her voice cracked in the middle of both words.  
Shuhua laid down behind her. Spooning the older girl, she put her arm around her and squeezed her tightly.  
“It’s okay.” Shuhua said calmly. “I’m staying.”  
The feeling of sudden affection caused yet another bubble to form in Soojin’s throat. She wanted to cry, but there was no tears left.  
“Talk to me.” Shuhua said.  
She snuggled her head into Soojin’s neck, each breath building goosebumps on the older girl’s skin.  
“I’m okay.” Soojin lied.  
“You’re not.” Shuhua said.  
She pulled the girl closer to herself, and planted a soft kiss on her neck.  
“Take your time.” Shuhua said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m new to kpop so feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism.  
> also, if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	8. Sadly, you are my everything - MiMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s an angsty mimin short, as requested. i actually had a great time writing this, thank you for requesting!

“Is it okay if Jae-ho joins us tonight?" Miyeon asked without looking up from her phone.  
She'd been smiling at it for the last hour. Minnie would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed it.  
They were supposed to watch a movie, but Miyeon had been too into her phone to even notice that the movie was in Thai, a language she couldn't understand.  
Minnie had also tried cuddling with her girlfriend, by leaning to her side and giving her quick pecks on the cheek. It had only earned a groan from the older girl, which had resulted in them sitting in opposite ends of the couch. That being said, Minnie wasn't exactly in the best mood.  
"Jae-ho?" she asked with a glare.  
"Yeah." Miyeon said mindlessly.  
"Sure." Minnie scoffed.  
Miyeon noticed how the girl's eyebrows twitched. Her mouth was now turned upside down, or maybe it had been for the last hour.  
"What?" Miyeon said and tilted down her phone, taking away the bright-blue light that covered her face before.  
"I'm not jealous or anything," Minnie started, "but like...movie nights are for you and me, only."  
"We watch movies everyday?" Miyeon said with a confused smile.  
"Yeah. Just you and me." Minnie said. "Why can't we just keep it that way?"  
"I already spend every breathing hour with you." Miyeon said and lifted up her phone again. "I just need a little change-up. I'm gonna tell him to come."  
Minnie started at the girl before rolling her eyes. Her head went from left to right, and then back the same way. She stared at a point on the wall, before getting up.  
"You're not leaving, are you?" Miyeon asked and looked up at the girl.  
"Yes, I am." Minnie said.  
She heard a whining "come on" before she closed the door behind her.  
Since they'd been staying in Miyeon's apartment, Minnie was free to go home. But she didn't want to. She didn't want Miyeon to be able to come crawling to her when she wanted affection. Instead, she decided to head to the company.  
The cold evening-air hit her skin as she opened the big port. Luckily, the walk to the building she was going to was only a few minutes away.  
She used her keycard to get through the door, and headed right for one of the big studios. She did have her own room, with a desk, couch and everything else she needed, but it didn't have a piano. One of the studios did. And that was what she was heading towards.  
It was a big, old, brown one. The keys had probably not been changed in years, but they still formed Minnie's favourite melodies.  
She sat down by the piano, and brushed her hands above its beauty. None of the girls understood when she talked about her passion for the instrument, as none of them felt the same. Yuqi played her traditional Chinese instrument (that Minnie had forgotten the name of), and Miyeon played the guitar, but not even them could understand Minnie. Soyeon was the closest to getting it, but the older girl’s words were to big even for her to understand.  
She softly let her fingers press down, creating an angelic tone. As she repeated the move, a melody started forming. She knew the melody by heart. Her mouth opened, and euphonious notes, matching the piano, escaped.  
By instinct, Minnie’s eyes closed. Her emotion flew out together with her silky voice. When she’d pressed the final key, a loud clap filled the room.  
The noise belonged to a guy, probably somewhere around Minnie’s age. He was tall, and really handsome, if Minnie was allowed to admit it.  
“Oh, sorry.” Minnie said and stood up.  
The boy walked closer to her and showed e with his hands that she should sit down again, and Minnie did so.  
“Were you using it?” Minnie asked, meaning the piano.  
“No, no.” he said with a dark, soft voice.  
Minnie could tell he was tired.  
“I was practicing in the other room when I heard this really beautiful voice, so walked in here and found you.” he said smilingly.  
Minnie noticed a peculiar spark in his eyes, that she also had a couple of years ago.  
“Thank you.” Minnie said and her face betrayed her.  
“Play something more.” He said.  
He had those kind of eyes that could make anyone feel safe. But she couldn’t help to fiddle under his gaze.  
Her hands fumbled over the keys before they found their spot, and pressed down. She was now playing another melody she knew very well, it was one she’d created herself. There was no words attached to it yet, so instead she hummed out the sounds. The deeper voice joined her for the second chorus, and added some parts of it’s own. Their voices melted into one, as Minnie’s hands traveled across the board. She played the last key, and she heard claps again. This time she decided to join him.  
“That was really nice.” he said and leaned against the instrument. “Did you write it yourself?”  
“Yeah.” Minnie said shyly.  
They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before he smiled and sat down besides her. His own fingers started moving across the instrument. He played around with the keys, not creating a specific melody.  
“Are you new?” he asked.  
Minnie’s eyes were locked on his focused face.  
“No.” she said. “I’ve been here for the last five years.”  
“How come I haven’t seen you around?” he asked and looked up at her smilingly, while playfully pressing down on a key.  
His sudden gaze made Minnie turn her eyes to the piano.  
“I’m not a trainee.” she said. “I’m an idol.”  
She was proud of herself being able to say that sentence, but some parts of her wished she wasn’t.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” he and for up. “I should be speaking formally to you.”  
He bent his back slightly forwards, before sitting back down beside her.  
“It’s okay.” Minnie said wait an assuring smile.  
“I’m a foreigner, so all these formal words are still new to me, sunbaenim.”.he said.  
It wasn’t until now, Minnie noticed a slight accent. She couldn’t give it a title.  
“We’re are you from?” she asked.  
“Singapore.” he said proudly.  
“Oh,” Minnie said surprised, “you speak English then?”  
She said the last part in English, now having an accent of her own.  
“Yes!” he said happily recognising his own language. “I’m guessing you’re not from here either?”  
He switched back to Korean, and pointed to the Thai doodles on her arm.  
“No,” she started, “I’m from Thailand.”  
Their conversation continued non-stop. They were talking about everything from their families, to music, to their love for the piano, with occasional duets here and there. Soyeon and Yuqi had walked passed the studio, and entered when they saw their roommate inside. Soyeon asked if she wanted to follow them home, but she declined her as her new friend was in the middle of telling a funny story. His name was Adriel, Minnie had learned. She was happy to meet someone else who also had an english name.  
“I’m gonna ask this, just completely out of context. Maybe for future reference, maybe not,” Adriel fumbled with his words. “but...do you have a boyfriend?”  
Minnie was surprised by the question, but even more surprised by her reaction as her lips spread widely.  
“No.” she answered.  
She wasn’t lying, but she should’ve added something else. It was already too late when Adriel looked at her and smiled.  
“Interesting.” he said and put his hands on the piano.  
Together they played the notes for hours.

Miyeon woke up the next morning, still in a sour mood from the previous night. Minnie hadn’t answered any of her texts. She even told Jae-ho not to come, as she wanted to make it up to Minnie when she came back. But Minnie hadn’t returned. Miyeon thought she just had gone home, and the older girl would let her stay there.  
Soojin had prepared breakfast for all six, but Shuhua’s request, but there were only five girls there.  
“Where’s Minnie?” Miyeon asked as she pressed bread into her mouth.  
“I don’t know.” Soyeon said.  
“We thought she slept here.” Yuqi said. “She never came home from the studio last night.”  
“The studio?” Miyeon asked.  
“Yeah.” Soyeon said. “She was hanging out with some guy.”  
“A guy?” Miyeon asked.  
The jealousy started kicking in.  
“He was really good looking.” Soyeon said. “If I wasn’t gay, I’d definitely bang him.”  
“Hey!” Yuqi slapped her on the shoulder.  
Soojin had noticed Miyeon’s eyes growing with worry.  
“It’s fine Miyeon unnie.” Soojin said and handed over more bread to her. “Minnie would never do anything against you.”  
Miyeon declined the bread and got up from her seat instead. She’d never been quick when getting ready, but today she was our the door in five minutes.  
She rushed towards the big building, and didn’t stop until she found her girlfriend. Miyeon had started searching in the big studios, starting with the piano-room as it was Minnie’s favourite, but Minnie wasn’t there. She then went to their individual rooms, where she found Minnie sleeping on the white couch.  
The younger girl instantly woke up when Miyeon stomped in. Miyeon’s hands met her hips as she looked down on the tired girl.  
“Morning?” Minnie said, more as a question than a greeting.  
“What did you do last night?” Miyeon asked angrily. “Why didn’t you text me back?”  
“Calm down.” Minnie said and brought up her hands. “I was here, playing the piano. I just didn’t think of using my phone.”  
“I waited for you to come back.” Miyeon said just as angry as before.  
Her eyebrows were furrowed, more and more as more time passed.  
Miyeon’s eyebrows were on the other hand shot up, closer to her hairline than they used to be. Miyeon notices it even underneath Minnie’s bangs.  
“I’m sorry, okay?” Minnie said.  
Miyeon pressed her teeth together tightly.  
“No.” Miyeon said. “It’s not okay.”  
Minnie’s eyes grew wider.  
“You can’t do that.” Miyeon said. “You can’t run off without saying where, and then don’t even answer a simple text.”  
“Well,” Minnie started, “you weren’t paying attention to me so there was no reason for me to stay.”  
Her eyebrows started furrowing too. Miyeon clenched her fists, her voiced began to shake.  
“Oh, come on.” She said, holding out the last word. “We’ve spent all week in each other’s arms. I should be able to have one hour without you suffocating me.”  
“Suffocating?” Minnie scoffed.  
She hastily sat up from the couch as she started feeling tingles in her guts. She was an active volcano that was threatening to erupt any second.  
“You know what I mean.” Miyeon said, mouthing every letter harshly.  
“No, actually.” Minnie said. “I don’t.”  
“Well maybe you would’ve if you’d stayed with me instead of running away to that guy.” Miyeon stayed coldly.  
Her voice was still shaky, but Minnie wasn’t sure it was from anger anymore.  
When Minnie opened her mouth to speak, she realised that her voice was shaky too. But hers was definitely from angst. She felt her won face growing red as she looked at the other girl.  
“You’re really gonna blame me?” Minnie asked.  
“I’m not blaming you, i’m just saying.” Miyeon’s voice grew strong again.  
The sudden change made Minnie let out a ‘ha’.  
“Don’t laugh.” Miyeon said.  
“I’m sorry.” Minnie said. “You’re just too childish.”  
Miyeon opened her voice to scream something, but decided to hold herself back.  
“You know what,” Miyeon started, “maybe we should take a pause from each other.”  
“Maybe we should.” Minnie said back.  
“Good.” Miyeon said.  
“Good.” Minnie said back and sat down on the couch. “I don’t care.”  
Miyeon left the room and Minnie instantly laid down on the couch. Her hands went up to her head as she questioned what the fuck she would do now.

A week went by, and the two didn’t say a word to each other. They were lucky, as it was a pause in there schedule right then, so they never had to meet each other. The girls had tried to get them to speak, but it never went well. It only resulted in either loud screams or long sobs. Soyeon had made Yuqi speak to Minnie, as Yuqi was Minnie’s closest member except for Miyeon. But Minnie only shouted for her to get out. Soojin and Shuhua had tried speaking to Miyeon together, and they had a bit more luck than Yuqi. Miyeon had explained what happened, and she’d cried into both of their shoulders several times.  
The pair had tried to convince Miyeon to go speak to Minnie, but with no luck.  
Miyeon was surprised when one night, Minnie came to her.  
“Are you asleep?” the familiar voice said from the door.  
“No.” Miyeon said.  
She was ready for bed, teeth brushed and lamp turned off, but falling asleep had taken her so long these past few days.  
“We should talk.” Minnie said and closed the door behind her.  
She turned on the lamp in the same mood, exposing a tucked in Miyeon.  
“We should.” Miyeon said and sat up.  
She tapped on her bed for Minnie to come sit. They shared a moment of awkward silence before they opened their mouths, both at the same time saying the same thing.  
“I’m sorry.” both of them said.  
They looked up into each other’s eyes.  
“I’ll say it first.” Miyeon said. “I’m sorry for not acknowledging you, and for getting mad at you for such a small thing.”  
“And I’m sorry for craving so much of your attention, and going out without answering my phone, and spending the night with Adriel.” Minnie said.  
She just realised how wrong that last thing she said sounded.  
“What?” Miyeon asked and furrowed her eyebrows.  
“No, no, no.” Minnie said defensively. “Not like that. We just talked and played the piano. Nothing happened, I swear it.”  
“No need to swear.” Miyeon said and reached out for her hands. “I trust you.”  
They smiled at each other for the first time this week. Eyes saying ‘sorry’ and longing for each other’s embrace.  
“Can I stay here tonight?” Minnie asked.  
“Always.” Miyeon answered.  
She moved over to the side, to make room for Minnie beside her. The younger girl slid down into the bed and leaned against Miyeon’s side.  
“I don’t like being away from you.” Minnie said with a slightly muffled voice from her position.  
“Then don’t be.” Miyeon said.  
She leaned her head down, which made Minnie move hers up towards Miyeon’s. Their lips pressed together, like they had done so many times before. Minnie breathed in deeply, only letting it out when they separated.  
“I know it’s only been a few days,” Miyeon started, “but it felt like an eternity.”  
“Let’s spend the next together.” Minnie said and smirked, which earned a laugh from Miyeon.  
Outside the room sat two girls facing Adriel, who just had told them about how he got Minnie to talk to Miyeon. It seemed Adriel and Minnie were very much alike, maybe a bit too much.  
He told them about how he’d found Minnie by the piano, sobbing into the notes. How he’d comforted her, and how she confessed everything to him. They stayed in the room for hours, neither of them even remembered what they’d said as they left.  
Soojin and Shuhua listened to him intensely before he left.  
Minnie never found him again at the company, no matter how many nights she spent in that studio. When she asked the reception about him, they’d never even heard of his name.  
But one sentence he’d said kept echoing in her mind; stop trying to be her “everything”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	9. I’m gonna explode if you don’t touch me - YuYeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

After hours of resting on Yuqi’s chest, Soyeon moved away from the sweat that had formed between them, when she knew that Yuqi was sound asleep.  
She’d been trying to fall asleep for some time now, unable to because of the heat. And she wasn’t very tired either.  
Only a minute after she’d moved away, she heard the bed crack and felt movement behind her. She turned her head around, only to be met with a sleeping Yuqi. She was breathing heavily, and her mouth was the slightest bit open. Soyeon couldn’t help but smile.  
She placed a light kiss on the younger girl’s forehead, and moved back to her position with her back against her.  
In only a matter of seconds, the earlier happenings repeated. Soyeon chose to ignore it. It was probably just a dreaming Yuqi. But when it happened once again, Soyeon decided to investigate.  
She turned her head around, and saw the same as before. But this time, this time Yuqi was closer to her. She wondered if she somehow had moved backwards, but realised soon that it was impossible.  
“Yuqi?” Soyeon asked quietly.  
She got no reply. As she turned back her head, the bed squeaked again. She felt Yuqi’s warm body against hers. Her skin got covered in goosebumps as she felt the touch. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and be with her, but her brain told her otherwise.  
Yuqi moved even closer, almost pushing out the smaller girl.  
“I know you’re awake.” Soyeon said.  
Her voice was raspy as she hadn’t said much for the last hours.  
“You’re taking up the whole bed, move over or I will make you.” Soyeon said in her stage-voice.  
The one that no one would fight against. Only Yuqi. She didn’t move away, instead only got closer.   
“Yuqi I will literally fall out.” Soyeon said.  
She was lying at the edge, one arm dangling down. When Yuqi dug her head into Soyeon’s neck, the older girl instinctively grabbed the easiest thing to find so that she wouldn’t fall down. Only, that thing happened to be one of Yuqi’s but-cheeks. Soyeon, without noticing, squeezed harshly, which made Yuqi chuckle.  
”Isn’t it a bit too late for that?” Yuqi answered while grinning.  
Soyeon, realising where her hand was placed, took it away quickly and her face started getting a rosy colour.   
“I mean,” Yuqi said teasingly, “I’m up for it if you are.”   
She kissed Soyeon’s neck, earning a playful slap back.  
“But really,” Soyeon started, “I’m gonna fall out if you don’t move over.”  
“You said you’ll make me.” Yuqi said with a lustful voice.  
She placed another kiss on the girl’s neck and squeezed her thigh.  
“You literally just woke up, how are you horny?” Soyeon asked with a smile on her face.  
“I may have dreamt about you.” the younger girl said between kisses.  
“Yeah?” Soyeon said while laugh was filling up her throat. “What happened in that dream?”  
“Stuff.” Yuqi smirked.  
Her voice was lower than normal, and the raspy-ness made Soyeon’s entire body shiver. She turned around, and placed a hand on the other side of Yuqi, holding herself up.  
“What kind of stuff?” Soyeon asked, the last word mimicking Yuqi.  
“Stuff I’ll do to you now.” Yuqi said and pressed Soyeon’s head down with her hand, but Soyeon was strong enough to stop her head right before their lips touched.  
“Wasn’t it too late for this?” She said with a smile.  
“I was just joking...” Yuqi said, pouting her lips for the other girls’ touch.  
Skin hungry for affection.  
Soyeon answered her by licking her lip softly, which made Yuqi moan quietly.  
“Please.” Yuqi said.  
She pressed Soyeon’s head down as hard as she could, but it wasn’t enough.  
“Let’s sleep.” Soyeon said.  
She leaned down and kissed Yuqi’s nose, before laying down on her chest. Her hands placed inches away from the younger girl’s bumps, Yuqi knew Soyeon was teasing her.  
“Babe...” Yuqi complained. “I’m gonna explode if you don’t touch me.”  
“That will be a scary sight to wake up to.” Soyeon whispered into her chest.  
“Yeah,” Yuqi said, “so we better avoid that.”  
Yuqi’s hand slid down to Soyeon’s night-shirt, tugging on the material lightly.  
“You’re funny.” Soyeon said and took her hand away.  
“Come on.” Yuqi said.  
The older girl could hear that she was starting to get annoyed, and it made the corners of her mouth move upwards. She wanted to tease her even more, so she started to thrust against her leg. Yuqi, brining with ustulation, couldn’t do anything else than moan.  
“If you’re not gonna do anything I’m gonna have to do it myself.” Yuqi said.  
She meant it as a tease, but it only came back and slapped her in the face.  
“Have fun.” Soyeon said and kept going.  
“Ugh.” Yuqi groaned and got up.  
“Where are you going?” Soyeon answered, but she already knew the answer.  
“The shower.” Yuqi said angrily.  
She came back ten minutes later, hair wet from the water. Her body was wrapped in a blue towel, and her eyebrows were furrowed.  
“Was it good?” Soyeon asked without looking at her.  
Yuqi didn’t answer her. She laid down beside her, after taking off her towel.  
Soyeon giggled into the mattress.   
“What I don’t get,” Yuqi started in a sulky voice, “is how I can have a girlfriend but I still don’t manage to get laid.”  
Soyeon’s giggles turned in to a loud laugh.  
“Don’t laugh!” Yuqi complained. “I’m actually hurt.”  
“I’m sorry.” Soyeon said and moved closer to her. “But it’s a little bit funny to see you that desperate.”  
“For you.” Yuqi said, still with annoyance in her voice.  
“You’re still naked right?” Soyeon asked.  
“What?” Yuqi asked and turned her head to look at her.  
Soyeon smirked and grabbed Yuqi’s hand under the cover. She dragged it to her body and brushed it over her chest. Yuqi tensed at the feeling of the naked skin.  
“Touch me.” Soyeon requested. “Unless it’s to late?”  
“It’s not, it’s not, it’s not.” Yuqi repeated hastily.  
She turned her hand around to squeezing the boob in her hand, which lead to the other girl starting to breath deeper.  
Yuqi quickly shoved away the duvet from them both, and moaned at the sight of her lover.  
“What have I done to deserve you?” Yuqi questioned.  
Soyeon smiled and pressed Yuqi’s head towards her.  
“I don’t know,” Soyeon’s lip brushed over Yuqi’s, “but it must have been something pretty, damn good.”  
Yuqi leaned in and pressed their lips together. Soyeon’s tongue found it’s way into Yuqi’s mouth. Without letting it slip out, Yuqi moved on top of Soyeon. Both girls moaned as their parts touched each other.   
“I need you.” Soyeon said. “Now.”  
Yuqi quickly slipped her finger inside, avoiding any teasing. The girl was wet enough anyways. The older girl closed her eyes and bit down on Yuqi’s lip. Yuqi could feel the blood entering her mouth, but she didn’t care. Soon, Soyeon felt it too, and started sucking on the lip.  
“Gross.” Yuqi said breathily, which made her lip slip out of the other ones grasp.  
The taller girl’s hand moved in and out steadily, as the other one moaned as a response to the pleasure. It took just below two minutes for her to cum, wetting Yuqi’s hand as she did so. Yuqi had moved her head down, to see it happening, and she happily cleaning it up with her mouth when it was done.   
“My turn, my turn!” She said excitedly and laid down on the bed, legs already widely spread.  
“If you weren’t so cute,” Soyeon started with a shaky voice, “I’d so slap you right now.”  
She unsteadily got up from the bed, and moved to the closet where she pulled out a box. Taking one of their most used toys in her hand, she moved back to the bed.  
Yuqi looked down at it with hungry eyes and nodded quickly. She could hear how the older girl put it on, and tightly wrapped it around herself. Soyeon got back on the bed, and placed herself between Yuqi’s legs.  
“Are you ready?” Soyeon asked.  
Soyeon didn’t need an answer, she could see how wet Yuqi already were.  
”Yes.” Yuqi answered.  
The older girl moved closer, and played with the strap-on. She dragged it around Yuqi’s folds, earning a desperate moan. As the sound played in her ears, she moved in slowly. Yuqi’s legs tightened around her until she was completely inside. She would die for the feeling of being inside Yuqi for real, but this was close enough.  
The younger girl started moaning loudly as Soyeon thrusted in and out. She looked down at the girl who squeezed her eyes close. Yuqi’s mouth was hanging open, allowing Soyeon to bend over her and put her tongue in the hole. The next moans were muffled by Soyeon’s tongue, as she moved her hips rhythmically to hit Yuqi at the perfect spot. After their skin dashed each other multiple times, Yuqi’s juices finally left her. They would be coming out with a loud scream, but Soyeon made sure to cover Yuqi’s mouth before it could happen. If Minnie wasn’t already awake, she didn’t want to do it.  
“Stay.” Yuqi pleaded to Soyeon.  
“I wasn’t going to slip out.” Soyeon knew that Yuqi liked the feeling of being stuffed.  
The toy would usually stay inside the girl until she woke up, causing her to moan before she got up.  
“I love you.” Soyeon said and laid down beside the other girl, head resting on her shoulder.  
She was careful not to move out the slightest bit.  
“I love you too.” Yuqi said and kissed her forehead, enjoying the growth still inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you really want a short but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.  
> also, i’m thinking of doing a suayeon au, tell me what you think. would you read it?


	10. You’re taking all of us down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m feeling like answering questions, so if you have any, please ask in the comments! idc what the question is about

(G)i-dle had released their newest song a month ago, and it didn't do particularly good. It hadn't given them any wins yet, and hadn't placed at the top of the charts. It wasn't doing terribly, it was a (G)i-dle song after all, but it was their worst placed song yet.  
Soyeon, who had produced the song, including writing the lyrics and being in charge of every performance, wasn't happy with the results.

No, she wasn't happy at all.  
She was angry. She was angry at their company for not letting them promote it as long as they should've. She was mad at their manager for not standing up against their company when Soyeon begged him to. She was mad at her members, Minnie specifically. Minnie had been acting up ever since Queendom, no one knew why. But it had resulted in her missing practice, or ruining them by shouting at the members, Miyeon mostly, who responded with pouts. But Soyeon was furious at herself. How could she have produced a song that was so bad? How could she let herself release it? She could do so much better than that, so how could she let that be the result? How could she let her team down like that?

The members had all noticed Soyeon's mood, and they understood her. She was their leader after all. They'd noticed her staying in their studio all night long, avoiding everyone as she worked on their newest song. It was probably the best, as one dinner recently, they all decided to eat together.  
Soojin had cooked for all of them, as an apology in her mind. She was their main dancer. She was supposed to capture the viewers eyes with her solo, but failed to do so.  
Shuhua had of course supported her, and stayed with her as she prepared the food. Miyeon had dragged Minnie there. Minnie wasn't happy, but the girl had cooked for them. The least she could do was enjoy the food. Yuqi had agreed to come, after Shuhua argued with her in Chinese for thirty minutes. Shuhua had also managed to prevail Yuqi to get Soyeon to join them. It wasn't easy, Yuqi had to do a lot of aegyo, but in the end, all six girls were placed at the table.  
It was awkward, they had all ignored each other the last weeks, with exceptions from Soojin and Shuhua, who never would leave each other's side. Yuqi had tried to stay with Soyeon, but the older girl had shoved her out every time. It had made Yuqi sulky of course, some nights she cried herself to sleep by the rejection, but she understood Soyeon. Minnie and Miyeon had avoided each other since a while back. They had a big fight right after an interview, which caused them to stop talking.  
"So... what have you been up to today?" Yuqi asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but she failed miserably.  
"I recorded a cover." Minnie said  
"That's fun." Yuqi answered.  
"Mhm." Minnie answered as she shewed on some food. "I wanted to prove that I actually am good. Our fans started doubting me, because my parts weren't exactly amazing this time."  
"Minnie-" Miyeon complained.  
Minnie was throwing obvious shade at Soyeon, who scoffed as a reply.  
"It wasn't just the parts that weren't amazing." The leader looked up at the older girl with tired eyes.  
When Soyeon used this face, everyone usually sank down in their seats, but that only applied to four of the girls this time. Minnie was cocky, she'd been that much lately. She sat straight up in her chair, arms now crossed over her chest.  
"There's nothing wrong with my vocals, if that's what you're saying." Minnie said and let one of her eyebrows rice.  
"No, you're voice was a gift you were born with, I can't argue with that." Soyeon started. "But your dancing could've been better."  
"I'm not in charge of that." Minnie scoffed. "If that's what you're mad about, you should be scolding Soojin, not me."  
A struck hit Soojin. It was true. Soojin thought she sucked.  
"Soojin unnie was incredible, as always." Shuhua defended her love with a sharp voice. "She learned the routine in, like, two days. She even choreographed some parts."  
"Shu-" Soojin tried to stop Shuhua.  
This wouldn't make anything better.  
"But you wouldn't know, you never showed up to practice." Shuhua finished.  
"Shuhua!" Soojin exclaimed.  
"Okay," Miyeon said, trying again, "let's end it here. We all need some rest."  
"Yeah, as if you've been working hard." Minnie said and rolled her eyes.  
Miyeon looked at her and made her own eyebrows furrow. She squeezed her eyes, and turned to look directly at the Thai girl.  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked. "What's happened to you?"  
She knew this wasn't the best way to react, but she just couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"Thank you for the food Soojin unnie." Yuqi said and suddenly stood up. "We'll be going to our apartment now. Minnie's staying here for the night."  
Yuqi was rarely bossy. She usually just went with what the other members decided. But today, she felt like she was the only rational one.  
"What?" Minnie said as her roommates walked towards the door. "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are." Miyeon said and grabbed her arm. "We're not done talking."  
Yuqi and Soyeon left after saying goodbye, and the two girls starting on M went out the door minutes later.  
That left Soojin ang Shuhua at the table, still filled with delicious food.  
"It's really good JinJin." Shuhua innocently said and smiled at the slightly older girl. "Thank you."  
Soojin, who had kept her eyes on her bowl, looked up quickly to answer the smile, only to look back down again.

Soyeon and Yuqi entered the apartment, and Soyeon immediately went to her room, without saying a word. Yuqi rolled her eyes, and prepared herself for the upcoming headache. Her steps were heavy as she walked towards Soyeon. The young girls heartbeats were loud, and they made her entire body pound.  
"Soyeon?" She asked and quietly knocken on the door.  
When she got no answer, she decided to enter.  
Soyeon was already sitting at her desk, working on their new song.  
"Soyeon." Yuqi tried again.  
The older girl turned her head around and rolled her eyes.  
"Why can't you ever leave me alone?" She groaned.  
"Because I care about you." Yuqi said and walked closer.  
She grabbed Soyeon by the waist and pulled her up.  
"Seriously, don't touch me." Escaped the older girl's mouth.  
"And I love you." Yuqi said, completely ignoring her unnie.  
Soyeon sighted loudly.  
"I'm just..." Soyeon said eventually as she looked up at the roof and shook her head, "I'm just not in a good state right now. I just need to take some time away from everything- everyone."  
Yuqi immediately understood what Soyeon tried to say, and backed away. Her hands slipped off Soyeon's waist.  
"I get it." Yuqi said.  
"Please don't be sad." Soyeon said. "I still love you. I just don't know what I'm capable of doing when I'm around people. I don't want to take any risks."  
"It's okay." Yuqi said and as the corners of her lips rose in a melancholy way. "I'll wait for you until you're ready. I've done it before."  
She grabbed Soyeon's hand and squeezed it.  
"Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" Yuqi said.  
Soyeon really loved the girl. More than she'd loved anyone before. But she wasn't safe right now. She needed some time alone.  
"I'll try." Soyeon answered and pulled away from the grip.  
It was Yuqi's cue to leave.

Miyeon and Minnie had left the apartment to get some air. Well, Miyeon had forced Minnie.  
"I don't get why I'm always her attacking offer." Minnie said. "When she's the tiniest bit irritated, she always fixates on me and shouts and me because of the bare minimum."  
The cold air was hitting their faces as she walked under the yellow streetlights. Their steps were slow, and Minnie had locked arms with the older girl. Her frustration had eased down, but it was still there.  
"She's not doing it just to you." Miyeon said. "She scolded Shuhua pretty badly last week. It's just that you're the only one who talks back at Soyeon."  
"So?" Minnie questioned. "Someone has to do it. I won't let her go around and think she's better than all of us."  
"That's not her opinion Minnie, and you know that." Miyeon said and squeezed the arm.  
"Well, I haven't gotten any good parts lately. And that's all I'm saying." Minnie said angrily.  
"Maybe because you haven't been very serious." Miyeon said.  
It was risky, she knew it. But they had to be able to talk about stuff, and they'd done it before so it should be the same now.  
"Yes I have!" Minnie said, defending herself.  
She turned to look at the older girl, as both of the furrowed their eyebrows.  
"Minnie." Miyeon said in a serious tone, which made Minnie fixate her eyes on the ground instead. "Be honest. Something has been bothering you for some time now, right?"  
Yes, there was something. Miyeon could tell by Minnie's reaction, as her breath got heavy and tears started filling her eyes.  
"Talk to me." Miyeon said and stopped.  
It made Minnie finally breakdown, after several nights of holding herself together. Miyeon wrapped her tightly.  
"I don't know." Minnie cried.  
"It's okay, it's okay." Miyeon comforted.  
Minnie pulled away with swollen, red eyes. She spotted a bench a few steps away, and sat down on it together with the older girl.  
"Ever since Queendom, I've been feeling bad. Like I'm not good enough." Minnie said. "I was turned down twice when we were choosing partners. By both Bom and Hwasa. And the girl I ended up with didn't want to be with me. And then we placed last."  
"You can't be thinking about that." Miyeon said. "You had some crazy good competition. I can't imagine the pressure you felt, and you still did an amazing job."  
"That's not what the results say." Minnie said coldly. "And this comeback only proved how awful I am."  
"Minnie you know how good you are." Miyeon said.  
"At singing, yes." Minnie answered. "But not at anything else. You can't be an idol by just singing."  
"You're great at everything else too." Miyeon, as the oldest unnie, tried to comfort her member. "Your charisma on stage is crazy, and your dancing has improved so much."  
"You only see that because you're in love with me." Minnie teased.  
"And I am in love because of a reason, right?" Miyeon asked, and smiled vaguely at the girl, who smiled back with the same smile. "I didn't fall in love with this Minnie. This angry, taking-it-out-on-everyone-around-her-Minnie. I fell in love with the Minnie who could capture your eyes with just a glance. The one who would smile at you with rabbit-teeth showing while her eyes disappeared. Minnie, who would sit by her piano and confidently play notes, as she closed her eyes calmly. The one who would encourage me when I felt down, and who would happily sing with me to celebrate our shared happiness. The one who would charm everyone around her, and make them smile because of her cuteness. I miss that Minnie."  
Both their smiles were long-gone when Miyeon finished her speech. Sadness and guilt filled Minnie's eyes. Miyeon whipped away a tear from her cheek, before she continued.  
"You hear me?" She said. "I don't like this version of Minnie."  
Minnie started sobbing against Miyeon's shoulder, as Miyeon's hands comforted her back.  
"I'm sorry." Minnie said against the girl. "I don't like it either."  
"Then make her go away." Miyeon confidently said.

Since that dinner, they'd kept their distance. Minnie cried out to Miyeon every night. Soojin only cooked for her and Shuhua. Yuqi looked at the other girls with jealousy, as Soyeon was locked in her studio. None of them had tried to connect with their fans, as they were scared of what they would say. They loved Neverland, every single nevie, and that's why the disappointment made them feel so bad. All they wanted was to make their fans proud, but they'd really failed this time.  
One day, their manager forced them to do a vlive, and none of them could refuse, as it was written on their contracts.  
They gathered, for the first time since the dinner, with a notable distance between each other. The vlive went on well, with all the usual questions. "Today's tmi?", "When's the next comeback?", "Can you say my name?" etc. Some occasional "what's wrong"s appeared, but all girls chose to ignore them. But then it became more and more, until it filled the entire screen.  
"What's going on between Yuqi and Soyeon?" Soyeon read aloud.  
The girls were surprised that she actually read it, and Yuqi was a little worried.  
"Nothing's wrong." Soyeon said. "Nothing's going on."  
"No, why would you think that?" Yuqi added in a higher voice than she usually has.  
The vlive went on. The fans were still worried, but Soyeon chose not to bring it up again.  
"Soyeon looks mad." Shuhua read. "She does, doesn't she?"  
The girls smiled and tried to inspect their leader.  
"I'm not." Soyeon said, mouth smirking but eyes said the opposite.  
"You're pissed!" Minnie stated and pointed at her.  
They all, with exemptions from Yuqi, started to tease her and point fingers at her, and it went on for five minutes.  
“Guys...” Yuqi warned as she saw the tension building up in Soyeon.  
“She was probably thinking about me.” Minnie joked. “Ugh I hate Minnie, can she leave?”  
Minnie mimicked her, tried to make her voice sound nasal. Her face had turned into something between looking like she was on the verve of laughing, and like she was fuming inside.  
The girls laughed a nervous laugh, as they heard their leader breath deeply. Soyeon’s face had fallen down, eyelids meeting eyelids, mouth down by the chin, and teeth sqeezed tightly together.  
Yuqi, with hand movements, made everyone stop, and the room turned completely silent.  
“I think we’re gonna go now.” Yuqi said.  
“As Minnie destroyed everything, good job.”   
Yuqi was also burning up with irritation, her forehead was wrinkled and her eyes wide as she tried to hide it.  
“I didn’t destroy anything!” Minnie complained. “Can all of you please stop attacking me?”  
“We’re not attacking you, we’re just telling the truth!” Soyeon now spoke for the first time in minutes.  
“Okay...” Miyeon said, holding out the a. “We’ll see you next time Neverland.”  
“Bye bye.” Shuhua said, tightly pressed to Soojin’s side, as the older girl tried to hide her nervousness.  
“Goodbye.” Soyeon’s voice cracked.  
Miyeon quickly turned off the camera, which allowed all the girls to show their full emotion. Soyeon’s face was now red, only turning redder by the minute. Her chest moved slowly, as if she’d forgotten how to breath properly.  
Minnie’s eyes were teary. She was sensitive, everyone knew. She would cry easily, and the next second laugh because of anything. And then she would turn mad, and add another pair of destroyed headphones to her collection.  
“I’m sorry I’m such a bad person!” Minnie shouted as tears left her eyes.  
Miyeon quickly walked up to her, only to be pushed away.  
“I know I suck!” Minnie continued. “But can we go at least one day without acknowledging it?”  
“That’s not what I’m saying.” Soyeon said, trying to act as calmly as possible. “What I’m saying is, you should focus more on your job, instead of whatever has been holding you back.”  
All of them could hear that this wasn’t a suggestion, this was a threat.  
“If you go down,” Soyeon said, “you’re taking all of us with you.”  
Minnie’s cheeks, even chest, were now filled with the salty liquid. Her hands desperately tried to take them away, but it only made it worse.  
“I’m trying to fix myself, okay?” Minnie sobbed. “But it’s not so easy when you’re constantly brought down by the people who should encourage you the most.”  
“I’m not bringing you down!” Soyeon shouted.  
Everyone jumbed in their seat. Shuhua cuddled closer to Soojin. Miyeon got up to stand protectively behind Minnie, for both of the girl’s sake. Yuqi had placed her hand on Soyeon, but not even gotten a lock as a reply.  
“You’re bringing yourself down!” Soyeon shouted again.  
Minnie couldn’t take it anymore. From looking directly into Soyeon’s eyes, she turned around and digger herself into Miyeon, who patted her as a reply.  
Soyeon’s breath slowly started getting back to normal, but her head was down on the floor. Yuqi squeezed her shoulder.  
“I know something is going on with you Minnie unnie.” Soyeon said calmly without taking her eyes off the floor. “I’m just worried about you.”  
“Something’s up with you too.” Minnie said back, turning around slightly but still keeping herself in Miyeon’s grasp.  
Soyeon sighted, defeated. Her head shot up, and she looked at the older girl who had puffy, red eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” the leader said.  
“Me too.” Minnie said and let out more tears.  
“I don’t like to see you acting this way.” Soyeon said, as grabbed Minnie’s hand.  
“I know.” Minnie said. “I’m trying to better myself. I really am.”  
Minnie looked back at Miyeon who smiled vaguely at her.  
“But it won’t work unless we help her.” Miyeon said from behind, voice filled with all kinds of emotions.  
Soyeon bit her lip, and looked at Yuqi, who nodded as a reply.  
“I’m not gonna lie,” Soyeon started. “I’ve been so mad at you guys since the release. It feels like you all failed me, Minnie especially since her mind was somewhere else during practice.”  
All the girls looked down on the floor, except for Soyeon who looked around at all of them, and Yuqi who gave her small smiles as encouragements.  
“But that’s not the truth.” Soyeon continued. “I was the one who failed you all.”  
“You didn’t fail us, Soyeon.” Soojin said. “We all could’ve done better.”  
“You produced such a good song.” Miyeon said. “Maybe just in the wrong time, or country.”  
Soyeon nodded lightly.  
“I’m sorry everyone.” Minnie said. “I haven’t been feeling well since Queendom, my confidence has been decreasing day by day. But I’m building myself up again. Trying at least.”  
They gave understanding looks, many eyes even tearing up.  
“Let’s hug.” Yuqi said as she smiled and pressed everyone together.   
They ended up on the floor, laughing as Shuhua shouted for all of them to get up from her. Minnie smiled widely, and looked at Soyeon who did the same. Both their smiles said the same thing.  
“I’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	11. The time Shuhua decided she wants to have kids - SooShu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been gone for a while but now i’m back. i’m gonna try to catch up with the request and the last chapter of the “unfamiliarly...” series

Shuhua... wasn't the best with kids. She thought they could be cute, unless they were crying or whining. But she never wanted them of her own, that she knew for sure.  
Soojin on the other hand, could handle every child like it was her own. She knew how to connect with them, what to say and how to handle them. It all came natural to her. And her being mommy-like only made the kids like her even more.  
This came in hand one Friday afternoon when Soyeon was supposed to watch her little cousin, but was too busy working. She asked Soojin, who agreed and asked Shuhua to join her. This way they could spend more time together since both their schedules had been tight lately.

"I'm telling you," Shuhua started as they made their way to Soyeon's aunt's house, "if this, so called, child barfs, I'm gonna run the hell out of there."  
"He's not going to barf." Soojin said comfortingly.  
Miyeon had been nice and driven them there, as she was going to her family home and it conveniently was on the way. The eldest being the chauffeur also forced them to sleep in the house, but they would've had to anyways since the parents weren't coming back until next morning.

A long, slim woman in heels and a tight blue dress stood in front of them and pointed around the large, white house. She made them memorise every room, sometimes telling a five minute long story on why the room looked like it did. None of them were interesting though, and Shuhua thought every room looked exactly the same anyways.  
As they got told everything they needed to know, Soojin listened carefully while Shuhua was gone into her own thoughts.  
This is a really nice house. The mom seems nice. She's probably really strict tho, poor child in the future. She could be either a principal, or some sort of bank-person. Maybe a realtor. Or a teacher. Math teacher.  
Shuhua glances at the dad, who was sitting on the couch, sometimes glancing up at the girls but mostly keeping his eyes hidden in his phone. He was wearing a tuxedo and backs licked hair, ready to leave on his wife's cue.  
I don't like him. Stop checking out my girlfriend you freak.  
"All clear?" Soyeon's aunt asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." Soojin answered.  
Shuhua was too busy keeping her eyes on the man she'd labelled as gross. Her brows furrowed as he looked up at her in return, shifting his gaze from her to his wife.  
"Shuhua." Soojin whispered firmly and hit her on the shoulder.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
Without really concentrating, Shuhua heard Soojin excuse the younger girl, and saying that korean wasn't her first language. The younger girl kept threatening the older man by scolding him under her gaze. Suddenly he got up, and walked straight past her. The parents left the house, and in only a matter of seconds both of them were in their car, that probably was more expensive than both of the apartments combined.  
When she turned around to look at her girlfriend, she was not there. With confused eyes and slightly open mouth, she started walking around the house. Eyes gazing for the perfect body.  
The body was wearing a red crop top today, and a pair of black cargo pants. It made her figure look delicate and light. Shuhua's belly felt strange when she thought about the girl in that red, little shirt. When she thought that if she could look at her from above, she would surely look right into it. And those pants hugged her bottom, while still sitting loosely on her legs. Only the thought made Shuhua swell, knowing that she could have all of that if she just found the girl.  
The house was very big, so the minutes she walked around it and looked for Soojin felt like hours. Or maybe it was because of the tension that now started building in Shuhua. Finding the cousin's room was hard, but spotting the two in his wardrobe was even harder.  
She gave out a small scream when the two attacked her. Min-ki, which she'd learned was the boy's name thanks to the sign at the door, was laughing hysterically while Soojin smiled lightly and kept her eyes on the younger girl. Shuhua was sure Soojin could see the hunger in her eyes as the older girl put on her on-stage look, which made Shuhua want her more.  
"Are you a boy?" Min-Ki asked Shuhua while he looked between the two.  
"Me?" Shuhua said, caught off guard, still feeling the tingling around her body. No, do I look like one?"  
"No. But girls can't be together. Mom told me so."  
The six-year-old looked at the two as Soojin fumbled with her words, trying to find the right ones, and Shuhua's playful smile had turned into an angry smirk.  
Why am I not even surprised? Little did she know, that her own niece has a girlfriend herself.  
"We're friends." Soojin managed to speak.  
Min-Ki didn't seem to actually care about the reply, as he took a hold of Soojin's hand and ran away down the corridor. Shuhua decided to let them be, and sat down on the couch in the living room to play on her phone.

As the little figure jumped around, avoiding all the obstacles in its way, hours passed without Shuhua actually noticing. She looked up once in a while, when her eyes hurt from the blue light the phone gave off. Sometimes she'd hear screams and laugher from upstairs, or the garden, and sometimes she saw a small figure running passed her and the other one close behind, fully out of her breath. When it started getting dark, the two figures came into the kitchen, which was the same room as the living room, only with a half-wall separating them.  
"Chicken!" Shuhua heard the young boy shout.  
Soojin was already preparing the rice to go with it.  
As Shuhua entered the kitchen, she saw her girlfriend helping the child to wash his hands. He was standing on a stool while she was standing right behind him and had her hands around his and rubbed them easily. Her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing her neck. Shuhua couldn't help but imagine what would happen if she approached the older girl, all things being good. Some even amazing. But her common sense stopped her, as there was a child in the room. A child with homophobic parents. They were actually standing in the house of a homophobic family. The thought made Shuhua want to ruin everything she could get her hands on, but her common sense stopped her again.  
"Are you going to help or just stand there?" Soojin asked.  
Shuhua could hear the irritation hidden behind her voice, but she decided not to act on it as Min-Ki was sitting on the countertop.  
"What do you want me to do?" Shuhua asked instead, with a happy voice.  
Both Shuhua and Min-Ki were assigned things to do by the oldest, and after thirty minutes, the dinner was ready.

Shuhua, as always when the older girl did something for her, felt like a child. Only now, she had competition. Shuhua accidentally spilled sauce on her chin, and waited for the older one to wipe it away, like she always did. But not this time. Soojin was busy talking about toys with Min-Ki. Even when Shuhua put her hand on the older girl's thigh, both to get attention and because the cargo pants were tight on her leg, which made Shuhua want to be all around her, Soojin didn't react.  
Hour after hour passed with Soojin concentrating on the boy, instead of her. There were multiple times Shuhua tried to catch her eyes, even grabbing her ass when Min-Ki's focus was on something else. Soojin slapped her hand away, and gave her an angry glance.

When the clock stroke 9, Min-Ki was in bed fast asleep, as Soojin put down the book on the nightstand. She walked out quietly, only to meet Shuhua right outside on the slightly harder couch than the one downstairs. She had her phone in her face, until Soojin made herself noticed.  
The younger girl shot up from her seat and quickly wrapped her arms around the girl.  
"Finally!" Shuhua said a little too loudly.  
Soojin quickly hushed her before pushing her away.  
"I've been patient all day." Shuhua complained as a result of the push. "Let me touch you."  
She reached out her hands to Soojin's waist, only to be shoved down on the couch.  
"Is this how you're gonna act with our kids too?" Soojin asked angrily.  
Our kids?  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you can't even take care of a six-year-old for ten minutes, how are you going to be able to do it for eighteen years?"  
"I'm twenty,Jin-ah." Shuhua said in a 'duh'- voice. "I don't have to be thinking about that already. Neither should you."  
"I'm not dating you for fun Shuhua." Soojin said and kneed down in front of her. "I would never date for fun. I date because I can see a future. I can see a future with you Shuhua."  
Shuhua's heart felt like it exploded. Warmth filled her entire body as she leaned forward with a grin on her face, only to be stopped by a hand.  
"And in my imagination, our future includes children."  
"I'll give you as many kids as you want." Shuhua said and leaned in more, even closing her eyes and pouting her lips, but was once again stopped by the same hand.  
"I'm serious Shuhua." Soojin said.  
Shuhua slighted. Shit. She leaned back again and looked down at the white sofa while thinking of something to say.  
"Look," Shuhua said and took the other girl's hands, "I've never imagined myself having kids. The thought hasn't even crossed my mind. I'm not good with kids, obviously. But for you, I'd do anything. If that means becoming a mom, then I'll do it. As long as it's together with you."  
"I love you." was all Soojin could say before she leaned in a pressed a heavy kiss on Shuhua's longing lips.  
Shuhua pulled away after a couple of seconds, as she wasn't done talking yet.  
"And I'll love those kids, cause they're ours."  
Soojin leaned in again, only managing a peck before Shuhua pulled away again.  
"But you'll have to carry them."  
The younger girl tugged on the older one's belly, which made her chuckle.  
"Deal. Now, kiss me."  
Shuhua leaned in and pressed their moist lips together. They fell down on the couch, Shuhua on top. With their new position, the kiss deepened. Soojin welcomed Shuhua's tongue as she felt it pressing against her teeth. Their hands were travelling around each other's bodies.  
"Let's have Hui as our donor." Soojin said playfully after pulling away.  
She earned a displeasured hum as reply and saw the younger girl furrowing her eyebrows. The sight made Soojin grin hard.  
"I'm kidding." Soojin said and put her hands on Shuhua's cheeks and pulled her head down.  
Shuhua didn't answer the kiss, which made Soojin pull away.  
"I'm just kidding."  
She pressed their lips together again, and it earned a moan from the shorter girl.  
"Let's go to bed."

They entered the guest bedroom and were immediately met with two beds, each of them bedded with white sheets. Ignoring one of the beds, they fell down on the other one. Shuhua was still on top of Soojin as she kissed down her neck.  
"You look so hot in this outfit." Shuhua said with a husky, out-of-breath voice.  
"I'd look better without it." Soojin said and smirked.  
Soon enough all of their clothes were tossed on the floor. Their chests rose heavily, hands still keeping themselves in schack.  
Then Shuhua started to move down, kissing every single part she could find. Soojin's skin was soft, like the first winter-snow. Small buds rose across her entire body, as Shuhua's swollen lips touched her.  
Moving further down, Shuhua met the witness. It was hot, Shuhua could feel from outside. She smiled and looked up at Soojin who looked back at her.  
"And now we feast." Shuhua joked, which made Soojin laugh.  
Her boobs bounced as she did so, and Shuhua thought it was adorable. She moved her head in, lips brushing against the body hairs. With two fingers, she separated the skin, which revealed the pink, glossy skin. Liquid clogged up the cave, filling up Soojin from the inside. She was begging Shuhua to do something about it, which she did. Her tongue met the skin, licking up and down hastily. She nippled on the lip, making Soojin moan loudly. Then Soojin finally felt a finger stuffing her, and quickly another one. They pressed in and out, making sweat form all around Soojin’s body. Her chest heavily traveled up and down, and her hips with it. Without noticing, Soojin grinder against Shuhua’s mouth. The younger girl definitely noticed, but it only made her more wet.  
“Come here.” Soojin said and Shuhua slid up her body.  
They quickly locked lips, and Soojin got to taste herself. She’d done it before, multiple times, but each time she just tasted better and better. And Shuhua agreed with her.  
The shorter girl’s hand was still working on Soojin, as her own hand traveled down to the other girl. She was already dripping.  
Tears formed in Shuhua’s eyes when Soojin finally touched her. She let out a loud moan.  
“Jin-ah...” Shuhua said but was hushed by the older girl’s lips.  
They only managed to keep going for another minute, until Shuhua came while moaning out Soojin’s name. Soojin released quickly afterwards, but was unable to say a word as Shuhua’s tonge was in her mouth. It then left her mouth, to go down her body. Shuhua cleaned the girl out, like she loved to do. She tasted every last bit of Soojin, and sucked up the last juices.  
“You taste so good.” Shuhua said when she moved back up again, sliding her body beside Soojin’s.  
“I know.”  
And with that, they fell asleep. Arms tightly wrapped around each other, chest pressing against chest.

The next morning, they woke up by Min-Ki crying for his mother, in which Soojin quickly went to comfort him.  
Shuhua decided to get up as well. She undid the bed, as they’d made the sheets dirty, and then moved on to the other one as well.  
The parents came home right when they were ready to leave, and Miyeon picked them up a couple of minutes later.  
Shuhua couldn’t help but glance at the pair, as the mother faked a bright smile and the dad looked up and down at Soojin once again.  
“How was it?” Miyeon asked as they drove off.  
“I’m gonna be a mom.” Shuhua answered after some consideration.  
“What?”  
“Not now, but in the future.”  
“Oh. Was he that cute?”  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	12. Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy - MiMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> searching up korean honorifics has really become a routine now. the lack of honorifics on soojin was intentional.  
> also, don’t drunk drive kids. never good.

“Cut!” the director shouted.  
Miyeon, who had the camera up her face, could finally breath out. Pentagon’s Jinho, who was standing right beside her, fell forward and placed both his hands on his knees. His back moved up and down quickly.  
“Good job.” he presumed to say, and looked up at the younger girl.  
“You too, sunbaenim.” Miyeon said between deep breaths.  
Jinho let out a small laugh.  
“We’ve worked together for a month now, you can call me Jinho.”  
“Okay, sorry sun- Jinho oppa.”  
“Good job everyone, we’re done for the day.” the director shouted out, showing everyone that they could leave.

Both Soyeon and (G)I-dle’s manager had been there to watch her work, but they’d gone home a couple of hours back to rest. The group would be shooting their own music video tomorrow, which meant Miyeon would get roughly four hours of sleep, if she got home within the next thirty minutes. But that was highly unlikely since she had to wait for a taxi, and the drive was around twenty minutes.  
She was complaining to a staff member about the amount of sleep she would be getting, when Jinho overheard her.  
“Do you need a ride home?” he asked with a raspy voice.  
Known to the girl, his dorm was only a couple of minutes away from her’s, since she’d visited them a lot before when their member’s were still dating.  
“If it’s not to much of a burden.” Miyeon said politely, while barely looking into his eyes.  
“No, not at all. Can we leave in five?”  
“Yes, of course. Thank you oppa.”

The ride home was silent. They would occasionally talk about the day, what they were happy about and what they’d like to improve. Miyeon fiddled with her hands in her lap. She’d tried to text Minnie, who was waiting back at home, but she was scared that Jinho would peek on their conversation, which would expose their secret relationship.  
“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” the guy asked after humming for a couple of minutes.  
“We’re actually shooting a music video.” Miyeon answered, keeping her gaze on her lap.  
“You are? Fun!” he looked at her from time to time, admiring every part of her face.  
“I think we’re going to an abandoned mall.”  
“That sound so cool. Is it for a new comeback?”  
“No, it’s actually for a collaboration with a new game.”  
“Cool.”  
Silence filled the car. There were still tension between the two when they were alone together. It would probably always be that way. But it was unusual, as it to Miyeon felt like they instantly clicked, but not if you judge by the feelings bubbling up in the car.  
They both stayed quiet, until Miyeon’s phone buzzed and continued to light up.

Minnie, 01:43 AM  
jagiyaaaaa  
come home  
i miss you  
cuddle me

The messages kept rolling in, while Miyeon quickly hid her phone in her lap. Redness was smearing across her face.  
“Is it the children back at home?” Jinho laughed.  
They both shared the roles as the oldest in their groups, which made jokes as these come natural.  
Miyeon smiled slightly back at him, still with panic written in her eyes.  
She looked back down, before Jinho cleared his throat loudly, which made Miyeon’s gaze meet his.  
“Um...would you like to, I don’t know, maybe go out for a drink on Friday?”  
Without thinking, Miyeon answered yes. She hadn’t really processed the question, until the word had escaped her mouth. But it was probably just a friendly date, Miyeon told herself. Otherwise it would be wrong. No, they were just friends. Both of them knew of the dating rule, so why would they go on a date still? It was just a platonic, college-meet-up.  
“Great. I’ll pick you up here at seven then.” he said as he stopped he car.  
Without Miyeon realising, they were already by her port. They exchanged numbers, by Jinho’s initiative, before they said their goodbyes and Miyeon pushed the door shut. 

With heavy steps she walked closer to the door. Her fiddling with the keys were the result of her heavy limbs, and her focus being far away.  
Of it was a date, she basically just agreed to cheating. What would Minnie say then? No, it’s not a date. But if, had she just destroyed her relationship? Not. A. Date.

Once she finally got the door to open, Minnie was right there to meet her.  
“Jagiya.” she said with a raspy, low voice.  
“Hey.” Miyeon answered and wrapped the girl in her arms.  
They stood still for a minute, both too tired to move. As Miyeon took in the scents from Minnie’s neck, she couldn’t help but think about what had filled her mind for the last couple of minutes.  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
Minnie took her by the arm and dragged both of them to Miyeon’s room, instantly falling down on the bed. The older girl joined her a couple of minutes later. She breathed heavily as Minnie wrapped herself in her arms, craving her touch. She started to leave pecks on Miyeon’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. Soon the pecks turned to heavy kisses and some thoughtful sucks.  
“Can’t we just snuggle today?” Miyeon asked tiredly.  
Minnie quickly rose her head up, cheeks being a faint nuance of red.  
“Sure.”  
Miyeon squeezed her closer, making their bodies inseparable. The older girl closed her eyes, and let her mind travel around in her memories. Minnie drew figures all along Miyeon’s chest with her fingers, mostly scribbling out hearts.  
“You almost exposed us today.” Miyeon said after a quiet giggle.  
“Huh?”  
“I was in the car with Jinho oppa when I got your texts.” Miyeon explained. “I’m 95% sure he read your ‘jagiya’.”  
“Well, I just wanted my jagiya to hurry home.” Minnie said and snuggled deeper to her side.  
“I think we’re good. He joked it away.”  
“Why were you in his car anyways?” Minnie asked.  
“I didn’t have a car, so he drove me home.”  
“Okay.”  
Miyeon’s phone made a buzzing sound from the nightstand, and she quickly grabbed it to see what the notification said.

Jinho, 02:14 AM  
Thank you for today! Well, yesterday. Good job! See you on Friday.

“Are you shooting on Friday too?” Minnie asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
“No.” Miyeon said, not completely there as she answered the text.  
“Why are you meeting up then?” there was so much tiredness in Minnie’s voice that Miyeon couldn’t read her emotions.  
“We’re going out for a drink.” Miyeon said, knowing the volcano that would soon burst.  
“What?” Minnie said and sat up. “Going out? As in a date?”  
“Of course it’s not a date.” Miyeon said and tried to drag her back down.  
“Does he know that?”  
Minnie laid down again, but she was not calm anymore.  
“Are you gonna leave me?” Minnie asked innocently.  
“Of course not.” Miyeon said. “I wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted to. I love you. Don’t you trust me?”  
“I do.”  
“Then trust me when I say that nothing will happen.”

The next day went by quickly, and then it was Friday.  
Due to no schedule, Minnie and Miyeon had been snuggling by the TV all day long, with Soojin and Shuhua occasionally joining them.  
Their arms were wrapped around each other, when Miyeon’s alarm rang, meaning Jinho would be here in five minutes.  
With loud complaints and pouts from Minnie, Miyeon got up and put her shoes on. Her steps were heard well when she walked back to Minnie, to give her a final kiss as a goodbye.  
Minnie thought she looked amazing. She was wearing a light blue dress with white heals, not too formal but more than casual. The dress hugged her body well, Minnie thought as the body came closer to her.  
“I don’t like when you look like that for someone else.” Minnie pouted.  
“Spare the hunger to when I’m home. I promise it’ll be worth it.”  
Minnie kept pouting, as Miyeon placed a heavy kiss on her lips. Minnie’s makes face got a tint of pink lipstick, but she wasn’t complaining.  
“Let’s sleep in your dorm tonight,” Miyeon said, “Soojin and Shuhua have been overboardly touchy today, and I’m sure it won’t go away by tonight.”  
“Well, if your promise is true, we could just join them.” Minnie smirked, which made Miyeon giggle before she kissed her once more and walked out the door.  
“Bye jagiya.” Miyeon said as she closed the door.

Jinho was already out by the door when she came out. He greeted her before opening the car door for her.  
His outfit matched hers, with a blue-ish shimmy and loose, black suit trousers, matched with black shoes of the same kind.  
“You look beautiful.” he said as he sat down in the car.  
That sounded awfully lot as something you say on a date, Miyeon thought. Maybe he was just a gentleman naturally. Hopefully.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Um, to a bar pretty nearby.”  
He drive away as the silence filled the car again, none of them dared to speak first.

They entered the bar, which was filled with people their own age. It was quite dark, with red lights coming from the stage-area. Right by the bar stood two girl in each other’s arm, foreheads against each other’s. Most people scuffed at them, but Miyeon just smiled.

They ordered drinks and sat down by a corner-table, escaping the high volume. Some people looked and pointed at them, but both idols knew to just ignore it.  
“How did the shoot go?” Jinho asked after a few sups.  
“Good. My team is really amazing.”  
“You are. I listened to you just yesterday, and I must say, the high notes in Lion are just amazing.”  
“I think we can praise Minnie for that.” Miyeon blushed at the mention of her girlfriend.  
“You’re amazing as well, but I already knew that.”  
The compliment made Miyeon blush even more.

As the conversation went on, the silence started leaving them. It disappeared piece by piece, as more and more people left the place. Miyeon’s eyes searched through the place. It was something she liked to do, to study other people. But a majoring factor was also so that she didn’t have to stare into Jinho’s eyes every second. It was impossible not to fall into his charm, and she was scared she would do it herself.  
Looking around the bar, she saw someone hiding behind a menu. It was a girl, if she could judge by the long, newly made nails. Her hair was dark, like the majority of the people in the room, but she had bangs. She looked familiar, like Miyeon’d seen her multiple times before.  
When the menu lowered a pit, and two widened, dark eyes peeked through, she could see why she thought the girl looked so familiar. It was the girl she’d snuggled with just a couple of hours ago.  
“Isn’t that Minnie shi?” Jinho asked and looked straight at the girl, who now looked at them with eyes bigger than ever before.  
She fiddled with her menu as both Miyeon and Jinho made their way closer to her.  
“Hello, Minnie shi.” Jinho said.  
Minnie tilted her body forward, which caused Jinho to do the same, as she answered his greeting.  
Miyeon looked at her with one eyebrow higher than the other, and arms crossed at her chest. It made Minnie smile, too wide to be real but to small to be fake. Her eyes matched the unreadable mouth.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m not actually here,” Minnie said, keeping the unreadable smile on her lips, “I’m just a projection. That’s right, a projection from... MARS! I moved there recently.”  
Minnie cleared her throat a few too many times.  
“What are you two doing here?” she held out the last word longer than normal, a bit shaky was it too.  
“We’re just taking a few drinks, would you like to join us?” Jinho asked with sincerity in his eyes.  
Judging by the look in Miyeon’s eyes, Minnie should head out the door as quickly as she could. And that’s exactly what she did, after saying goodbye to the two and laughing slowly.

“She’s something else, huh?” Jinho asked when they sat back down.  
Miyeon just rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile as she looked back at him, and took a sip of her beverage. The guy narrowed his eyes before speaking again.  
“Is there something going on between the two of you?”  
“Huh?” Miyeon said and choked on the drink.  
“I think everyone in Korea has seen the videos of your group, everyone being paired up.” he said smilingly. “It’s cute.”  
Miyeon rolled her eyes again, but this time while smiling widely and letting out a laugh.  
“We’re really like that one friend group where everyone dates each other.”  
“You’re just a group of queers, I love it.”  
They both took sips of their drinks.  
“So...I wouldn’t have had a chance with you even if you were single?” Jinho asked between his teeth.  
Miyeon smiled.  
“Most of us like both actually, we only have one homosexual.”  
“That’s Shuhua shi.”  
“How’d you know?”  
“Please, I’ve seen her in the same room as Soojin. She always sticks to her side, even when Soojin and Hui were dating. Her jealousy was obvious.”  
They shared a laughter, thinking of the hopeless romantic.  
“But I don’t have a chance? You’re taken?”  
“I’m taken.”  
Miyeon thought about the girl she’d first beat up back at home, and then snuggle with until the early hours. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking of the look on Minnie’s face once they found her, how her eyes grew multiple sizes.  
“You’re really in love, are you?” Jinho drank another sip and smiled approvingly.

He drove her home once again. The car ride home was filled with laughter and jamming along to their respective music. They also talked quiet a lot about how it was like to be a part of the lgbtq+ community in a country where the majority had negative opinions. And Miyeon learned that he was a part of it as well, but he didn’t say where he placed himself.  
After some time, the car fell silent. But not that awkward silence they’d been experiencing every other time. It was a nice quiet. A quiet that said ‘I’m comfortable around you’. It could’ve have come from the fact that they may have had a few too many drinks, but that’s nothing they would tell anyone as Jinho still was driving them home.

Once they’d said their goodbyes, Miyeon hurried back inside to the apartment that wasn’t her own. Yuqi met her at the door, with a mouth covered by makeup of all sorts. She was carrying two glasses in her hands, both filled with some kind of mysterious liquid.  
“Whatever happened,” Yuqi said, “make it go end. Minnie unnie’s been miserable all night. She even walked in on us and laid down right in between us, and then forced Soyeon unnie to massage her head and tell her she’s good enough.”  
Miyeon giggled at the actions of her sensitive girlfriend, and walked in to find her. She was hidden in Soyeon’s room, dugging deep into the leader’s side.  
“Finally!” Soyeon said as she saw the oldest girl and shot up, which caused Minnie’s head to do the same. “Do you know how many times i’ve had to say how wonderful she is? It’s not even funny anymore.”  
Soyeon quickly walked out of the room, shouting ‘fix her’ behind her.

“Miyeon-ah...” Minnie said, pouting the words out.  
“Hi.” Miyeon said and held out her arms.  
The other girl ran towards her and felt herself getting smaller in Miyeon’s arms.  
“Nice of you to join us.”  
“I’m sorry!” Minnie almost shouted with regret sparkling in her voice.  
Her breathes pressed out of her lungs, as she squeezed her eyes shot.  
“I said nothing would happen, why didn’t you trust me?”  
”I don’t know.” Minnie complained. “You’re just so...straight...-y. It feels like you would like a guy better.”  
“I obviously am not.” Miyeon said and kissed the top of her head.  
Miyeon pulled away from the other girl and made her look deep into her eyes.  
“Don’t ever do that again, okay?” Miyeon said sharply.  
“Okay.” Minnie looked down.  
“From now on, I’d like you to trust me when I’m honest with you.”  
“Always be honest with me.” Minnie demanded.  
“I already am, and I will continue to.”  
Minnie kept her gaze on the floor, until Miyeon asked her too look up.  
“I love you, okay?” Miyeon said and brushed her thumb along Minnie’s jawline.  
“I love you too.”  
Their lips touched slightly before both of them pulled away. The cause was an unreadable noise, coming from Yuqi’s room.  
Laughing with each other, they decided to go out for a walk, probably a long one judging by the sounds, before coming home and hugging each other to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m slowly getting more and more comfortable with mimin. how do you like the friendship between miyeon and jinho?  
> if you really want an au but don’t wanna write it yourself, ill be more than happy to write it for you. you can request in the comments.


	13. Jealous? Oh, yes. - SooShu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i’ve been trying to write this for several days without any inspiration.  
> i also grew tired of it, and wanted to finish it off as soon as possible. i’m not really proud of the outcome, but it’s something.  
> thank you for the request, sorry for the outcome.

(G)i-dle were at an award show, as usual when they were in a comback period. Their chance of winning this particular one wasn’t very big, as they only competed with a korean audience and there were plenty of far more popular girl groups in Korea competing.  
But as they waited for the results, Shuhua wasn’t nervous, nor stressed. She was the complete opposite; she was happy. Happy because the love of her life had grabbed her hand during their performance.   
Soojin had noticed Shuhua shaking, and her nerves wouldn’t help their already low chances as Shuhua’s part slowly was coming. When the choreography put them beside each other, Soojin quickly grabbed Shuhua’s hand to calm her. Unknown to the older girl, it just made Shuhua’s heart beat harder.

Soojin looked so hot standing beside Shuhua in that white, off-shoulder shirt. It showed off two of her tattoos, one being the heart Shuhua loved the most.   
Surrounding her were a lot of idols, all from different backgrounds. But one particular caught her eyes, the one standing right next to her. She had unusually black hair, even darker than Shuhua’s. In her eyes were green lenses, which Shuhua thought reflected the fierce looking face. Her bone structure was sharp, with visible cheekbones and jawline. Both shimmering with the light hitting them. On her lips were a pink-ish lipstick painted, it having almost disappeared from the amount of time they’d been standing there.  
Shuhua looked back at her girlfriend out of habit. Her collarbones were easily distinguishable as the older girl breathed deeply, the lump in her stomach almost making her pass out.

The lump wasn’t there because of the competition, Soojin didn’t really care about the competition. What she cared about was her girlfriend, her girlfriend who had been staring at another girl for the past ten minutes. And Shuhua’s eyes said nothing else than ‘wow’, which hit Soojin like a gunshot.  
She wasn’t jealous very easily, except on their bad days. It would only be turned on when Shuhua talked about another girl, or on other occasions like this one. Her girl looking at someone else like that- yeah, it was definitely worth getting jealous about.  
Without letting her common sense disturb, Soojin let her mind think freely. All thoughts being negative. Maybe Shuhua wasn’t interested in her anymore? Soojin couldn’t remember the last time Shuhua looked at her like that, if she ever had been? Did Shuhua want someone new and interesting, instead of her old, worn out girlfriend?

When the winner finally was revealed, there was that slight bit of hope in the girls, which instantly was closed as the presenters said another name than theirs. They cheered on the other group for a minute, before everyone but the winners started moving off the stage.  
The angelic girl next to Shuhua slipped off the stage, almost falling as she did so. The Taiwanese girl reached out both her hands to help the girl, which was highly appreciated as she got a smile from the said girl. Their introductions came naturally, and they quickly noticed that they both spoke Mandarin better than Korean. She for one second forgot Soojin was standing right by her, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.  
That was until she felt a hard slap on her arm, which made her turn her attention back to the older girl, red painted lips in an unhide-able pout.  
Shuhua tried to squeeze her arm, but was instantly met with two cold eyes burning her hand away.

When they got home, Soojin led her right into their bedroom. Yes, it was their bedroom. Shuhua spent most of her evenings falling asleep there, only to her unnie waking her up around twelve and sending her to her own room. Shuhua spent most of her mornings climbing into the heat Soojin had created for her over the night. Usually falling asleep again, until Soojin’s alarm told them otherwise.  
It was always warm and welcoming for her, especially when the older girl already was tucked in.

But this time, Shuhua didn’t get to climb in next to her love. She was rather pushed down by her love, before Soojin sat down on to of her.  
Being startled, Shuhua couldn’t hold in her laughter. But she would lie if she said that the view of her angry, horny girlfriend staring down at her didn’t amuse her. Putting both hands behind her head, she let the girl do whatever she wanted with her.

Soojin’s hands traveled across her, but Soojin’s gaze never left Shuhua’s face.  
She wanted Shuhua to look straight at her, to see the sharpness she created.  
When both hands reached the younger girl’s chest, her breath turned more heavy. Both of their breaths did, actually.  
Shuhua pouted her lips, beggin Soojin for a kiss, without getting one.  
“Take them off.” Soojin demanded, pointing towards her trousers.   
Shuhua quickly did as told, and thew both her pants and underwear on the floor. The warmth was already rising in Shuhua, and she was so ready to be touched right now.  
Soojin’s hands traveled further down Shuhua’s body, making the younger girl lay flat on the bed as she reached her lower belly.  
The wetness was almost dripping already. It was incredible what the older girl could do to her, simply by brushing her fingers across her.   
Shuhua’s body stiffened for a second, when Soojin’s fingers brushed over the hair Shuhua never really cared was growing there.  
But suddenly, the hand slipped away, and the body lifted from her.  
“What are you doing?” Shuhua asked with wide eyes and furrowed brows.  
“I saw you flirting with her.” Soojin said angrily. “I’m punishing you.”  
“I wasn’t flirting!” Shuhua defended. “She literally fell, I just helped her up.”  
“Was that before of after you stared at her in that whipped kind of way you used to look at me?”  
“Come on!” Shuhua complained. “Can we do this afterwards, I’m literally on the edge right now.”  
“No. I’m not gonna fuck you until you explain yourself.”  
“Okay, I was looking at her, so what?” Shuhua said as her head fell down on the pillow again, but not out of pleasure.  
“You weren’t just looking at her.” Soojin said in a quiet, low tone and rolled her eyes.  
“Jagiya.” Shuhua said as she got up to wrap her arms around the girl, but was harshly pushed down on the bed again.  
“Don’t ‘jagiya’ me.” Soojin said. “This is a big deal to me.”  
“Okay, I’m sorry.” Shuhua said and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“You flirted with her Shuhua. That is cheating to me.”  
“No, no, no. No.” Shuhua said and got up on her knees. “It wasn’t like that. She was just pretty and I just had to study her. It’s not like I was imagining being with her.”  
“But you could.” Soojin said blankly. “If she stood naked in front of you right now, tell me you wouldn’t do anything.”  
“I wouldn’t do a thing. I would tell her to leave, that’s what I’d do.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Soojin’s eyes slowly turned red, as tears started filling them up.  
“No, don’t cry. Jagiya, I love you. Only you. This is noting to cry about, nothing is wrong.” Shuhua got up to wrap her arms around Soojin again, this time without falling down again.  
“You hear me? I only love you.” Shuhua repeated.  
She kissed Soojin’s head over and over again. The older girl wasn’t one to cry, so when Shuhua saw her broken down like this, she was almost scared. Scared to break her.  
“If you want to be with her-“  
“Why are you not listening? I love you. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. There’s no one else for me. If you ever leave me, well that will suck cause I’ll never find anyone else. You’re the only one I’ll ever be with. We’re soulmates.” Shuhua said the last word in broken English, causing Soojin to giggle.  
“See, you’re laughing. It’s fine.” The younger girl smiled and kissed her once again.  
“I love you too.” Soojin said and looked up at the smaller girl.  
Their lips pressed together in a lusted kiss. Both of them tasted salt in their mouths, but they didn’t care as their lips danced together. Soojin’s tongue brushed over Shuhua’s lip, before she pulled away.  
“Do you want me to finish you?” Soojin said in a seductive voice against Shuhua’s lips.  
“I’m kind of not in the mood anymore.”  
“Oh, good.” Soojin said and breathed out while falling into Shuhua’s arms. “I thought I was gonna have to pretend for you.”  
They spent the rest of the night talking about the day, laughing about someone falling up the stage, and feeling pity for the girls who constantly had to drag their skirts down, Soojin being one of them. In each other’s arm, listening to each other’s heartbeats, they later fell asleep.  
“I’ll always look at you in that whipped kind of way, for the record.” Shuhua said before falling into her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to request one-shots in the comments! i take most requests, from fluff to smut. (only sooshu, yuyeon and mimin tho)


	14. I’m okay jagiya. - MiMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this over several days, but i was finally able to finish it. i hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the request.

“Only see you.” Shuhua sang in her usual calm tone as she did the movements belonging to the line.  
Surrounding her was her team, all moving the same way.  
The routine was so known to them now, they never had to think of where to move or when to move there. It just happened.  
The performance had been going smoothly. Everyone danced loosely, as it was hip hop, and sang their lines clearly.   
It was a, now, old song written by Soyeon, but it would always be a bop.  
But one particular move took them off their high, Miyeon literally. No one reacted at first when the girl fell down on the floor, before Soojin stopped her movements, and spoke the girl’s name. It made all members react right away, and gather around her worriedly as the audience gasped.  
Whispers filled the hall, and some worried screams echoed in Minnie’s ears.  
Miyeon hadn’t lifted hear head when they shook her intensely. She hadn’t moved at all as they desperately called her name. It had made the leader run off the stage, as Minnie placed Miyeon’s head in her lap, Soojin trying to wake her by hard slaps, and the youngest in shock as they had no clue what to do. Everyone breathed heavily in the room, almost rhythmically. Except Miyeon, who didn’t seem to breath at all.  
Soyeon soon came back with a team that carried the girl away, Minnie grabbing her hand as she followed closely behind.  
Soojin put Yuqi and Shuhua on either side of her, wrapping her arms around them as she pushed them off the stage, steps heavy from the situation.  
Soyeon’s hands shook intensely as she tried to hold the mic steadily, and her voice mimicking her hands. She tried to get the words out, but only managed to fumble around her tongue. It was a shock to everyone in the crowd, herself even, as she normally was a well-spoken person. The only full sentence she could say now was;  
“I’m sorry.” before running off the stage, some fans swore they saw tears dripping down on her cheeks.

In the emergency room, all five girls waited. Along with their manager. Minnie’s hands were shaking, as she sat with her knees against her chest while hugging them tightly. She felt sick of the nerves creeping inside her, like she could puke any minute. With blank eyes, she stared at the aquarium, not even recognising it was there.  
The other girls behaved much like Minnie. Yuqi stressed around the room, while Soyeon sat down constantly trying to get Yuqi to sit down beside her. She needed the support of her girlfriend right now, but Yuqi’s brain was too busy to notice.  
Someone who did notice was Soojin, as she put a hand on Soyeon’s, and let the leader fall down against her shoulder. In her lap was Shuhua’s head, as Soojin’s hand moved along her side. Shuhua had fallen asleep hours ago, after breathing hysterically for an hour. She wouldn’t know if Soojin slipped her hand away, but the older girl kept it there for her own sake. She had to be strong in situations like these, and calm everyone around her before she could think about herself. It was in her nature to act that way, although she too needed someone to cling onto sometimes.  
Across from them sat a boy with toilet paper wrapped around his hand, blood still being visible. Soojin looked over at the mom who read a magazine as big, dark circles covered her face.  
The boy was not older than eight, and he inspected the girls carefully. When Soojin smiled at him, he smiled back at her, before hiding his face into his mom.

“Cho Miyeon?” A doctor came out asking, reading off of a paper.  
“Yes.” Minnie was the first to stand up, and their manager quickly behind her. All girls followed quickly, Shuhua complaining about the hysterical wake-up.  
“She’s suffered a head injury, but luckily it will heal on its own. The only thing she needs is rest. And love.” he looked around at the group, and some of them smiled at him with a thankful smile.  
“She is however still in shock, and will be for the next couple of days. I would recommend her staying in bed for at least a week.”  
The manager shot his head back, sighting loudly as he rubbed his hands along his neck.  
“We noticed her heart beating unusually fast, probably caused by severe stress and anxiety. We ask to speak with you alone, Sir?”  
‘Sir’ rolled his eyes before sighting again.  
“As of right now, we only allow one visitor as she’s in a very vulnerable state. Is there a relative here?”  
“Me.” Minnie was quick to answer, the other girls helping her by pointing.  
“You?”  
“Yes. Sisters. Cho Minnie.”  
He didn’t believe her, everyone could tell that. But he sent her off with the room number anyways, as he realised the girl wouldn’t step back.

Minnie ran through the hall, until she entered the big white room where her girlfriend laid on the bed. She had something on her head, but Minnie didn’t know the word for it in any language. On her arm was a hose, that connected to drops. There was also a cookie placed on the table beside her, along with an opened apple juice package.  
“Jagiya.” Minnie said as she entered.  
“Hey.” Miyeon said and locked eyes with the girl.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I’ve been better.”  
Minnie sat down on a chair right by the bed, and grabbed the closest hand. Her eyes were watery as she looked at her love, and her mouth was shaking as she tried to hold the tears back.  
“How are you?”  
“I’m good. I’m above amazing compared to you.”  
“You don’t have to act tough for me, you know that?”  
Minnie let a singe tear stream down her face, before it dried and left a salty line on her cheek.  
“I’m okay jagiya.” Miyeon said. “Nothing a little rest can’t heal.”

Minnie wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep that night.  
They sent Miyeon home from the hospital, by complaints of their manager. Minnie stayed at their place for the night, laying closely next to Miyeon, but not close enough to possibly hurt her.  
Several times throughout the night she heard the door open and saw Soojin peeking her head through to make sure everything was alright. Minnie usually answered with a tired ‘yes’ without looking away from her girlfriend.  
Soojin’s own girlfriend had already fallen asleep, but she made sure to kiss Miyeon’s forehead before doing so.  
Miyeon slept deeply, eyes rapidly moving under the covers. The Thai girl had brushed her hand across her girl’s face multiple times, making sure to take in every second she could.   
She had finally let her eyes close, when she instantly fell into a light sleep. She woke up several times during the night, to make sure Miyeon was breathing normally, if at all. Fortunately to her, Miyeon’s breath was calm and even, just like it was supposed to be.

Minnie woke up the next morning to Shuhua’s loud speaking from the kitchen. The younger girl was not a morning person, but that wouldn’t stop her voice from waking up everyone around her.  
She was telling Soojin a story, as the older girl was frying pancakes, Minnie saw as she walked out with heavy, unsteady steps.  
“Morning unnie.” Soojin said and gave her a weak, tired smile.  
Minnie’s mouth couldn’t talk back to her, as it used all the energy it contained to form a faint smile.  
“How many hours did you get to sleep?” Minnie asked Soojin as she sat down on the table next to Shuhua.  
“I’m not sure I slept at all.” Soojin answered and put a pancake on Minnie’s plate, owning complaints from Shuhua who argued she’d been waiting way longer.  
Without a glance, Minnie switched her plate with Shuhua’s, and Shuhua started stuffing the food into her mouth right away. She basically drank the syrup that came with it.  
“You?”  
“I have no clue.”  
“I checked on you around five, and you must have just fallen asleep then. Your hand was still on Miyeon’s cheek.”  
Minnie turned around to look at the kitchen clock, and nearly fell asleep right there as she saw it was 7.54 am. That not only meant that she slept for less than three hours, it also meant that they had to leave in less than a half. The car left twenty minutes past eight.  
Minnie quickly ate a single pancake, owning worried glances from the main dancer, before she rushed back to Miyeon’s room.  
To her surprise, the older girl was awake with her phone right above her head. She looked so small, Minnie thought. With the bandage around her head that had messed up her hair, and a patch on her arm that hid the dried blood underneath. Miyeon’s eyes were squeezed as she visibly tried to focus on the blue screen, without much luck.   
The view made Minnie’s heart skip a few beats. She could stare at her like that forever.   
That was until she realised the dangerous position she found her in, and her heart immediately started making up for the beats it had skipped.  
“You’re supposed to rest!” Minnie said and quickly, but carefully, took the phone out of Miyeon’s hands.  
”I am!” Miyeon protested with a raspy voice.  
She was trying to grab her phone from the Thai girl, but Minnie backed away further.  
“You’re supposed to sleep.”  
“I can’t sleep all day, babe.” Miyeon said and let out a chuckle.  
She looked up at Minnie with big, glancing eyes and the pout Minnie never could resist.  
Said girl rolled her eyes, and sighted deeply as she reached the phone forward for Miyeon to grab. The korean’s lips formed upwards, as she looked back at the phone.  
“How are you feeling?” Minnie asked and sat down by the bed, with elbows resting on the edge and head laying in her hands.  
“I’m better. I bit dizzy, but that’s all.”  
“I think we should change that.” Soojin as as she unknowingly to the older girls had entered the room.  
She was pointing towards the ruffled up bandaid, that was more of one of those headbands they used in the 70s now.  
“I’ll do it.” Minnie said.  
“Okay, but be quick. You’re still now ready to leave, and the car’s here in twenty minutes.”

“Ouch.” Miyeon said when Minnie accidentally touched the spot.  
They were now placed on the same bed, but Minnie was sitting on her knees in front of Miyeon.  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Minnie said and began to take of the bandaid even slower.  
When it finally was off all the way, a big, blue mark was visible on the left side of the girl’s face.  
“Oh my god.” Minnie muttered as she inspected the area.  
“It looks worse than it is.” Miyeon said while looking at herself through her camera.  
The blue spot had yellow and purple shining through, and to Miyeon it felt like her heart had placed itself there instead of in her chest. But that’s something she would hide from Minnie.  
“Minnie, you have fifteen minutes.” Soyeon shouted from the main door.  
Seemed like everyone had a rough night, as Soyeon sounded unusually irritated, and her voice cracked several times in that single sentence.  
Minnie quickly wrapped the bandage around Miyeon’s head, before getting up.  
But Miyeon’s hand stopped her.  
“Kiss me goodbye.” she demanded.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
“I didn’t fall on my lips, Minnie.”  
Minnie quickly gave in, as she didn’t want to argue with her half-dead (at least it felt like it) girlfriend. Their lips touched briefly before Minnie pulled away, earning an unsatisfied groan from Miyeon.   
“I’ll see you as soon as I get back, okay? Get some sleep.”   
“Love you!” Miyeon shouted after Minnie as the younger girl was quick in her steps.  
Minnie wasn’t one to often confess her feelings with words, but Miyeon was. It would be a problem sometimes, as Miyeon rarely got to hear it back. But then Minnie would buy her favourite candy, or take her out for walk, or bomb her with kisses, and everything would be alright.

Minnie’s earlier theory, that no one had a good nights sleep, was proven right when their lesson started.  
Everyone fumbled with their steps, even Soojin who usually learned the choreography the quickest, and Soyeon who usually would help making them up. After an hour of the members constantly asking their teacher “what was the next step again?”, “isn’t she in my spot?”, “wait, where am I supposed to be?” and “when do we do this step?”, Soyeon called out for everyone to take a rest.  
Shuhua dramatically fell down on the floor, while Soojin tried to bring her up again. Yuqi was frustrated that she couldn’t do the dance, and kept trying while looking at herself in the mirror, but gave up when she realised how unsharp her steps were.  
Minnie chose to sit down by the wall, as she couldn’t get her mind off her hurt girlfriend. She was already out of breath, but her mind made it even worse. In only a matter of seconds, she found herself hyperventilating on the floor, with the members seated around her. Her chest was burning, as she tried to pull the air out, only to take it back in seconds later. Her members noticed her head glowing red, along with the whites of her eyes.   
“Minnie unnie, breath.” Soojin said calmly.  
“Should I call? I’ll call! Let me call! Where’s the phone? I don’t have my phone! Give me a fucking phone!” Yuqi shouted loudly, but Soyeon stopped her by looking deeply into her eyes.  
“This won’t get better with another panic attack, okay?” Soyeon said sharply, and Yuqi fell down on the floor as she nodded rapidly.  
“I’ll go get the teacher unnie.” Shuhua said, as the teacher had left just a few minutes ago to get her coffee.  
“You need to breath, unnie.” Soojin tried again, without a result.  
Soojin grabbed her face, forcing Minnie to look at her.  
“Listen to me.” Soojin said dropping the formality. “Focus on something. Focus on my eyes, okay? Focus on my eyes and try to catch your breath.”  
Minnie did as told, and looked the dancer in her eyes. She could see the anxiety hidden behind Soojin’s calmness, and instantly tried to calm down for her sake. Her chest was moving up an down still, but now it let her push in and out. Soojin’s eyes encouraged her to continue, until her throat stopped making a wheezing sound, and every member could calm down.  
By the time their dance teacher was back, with Shuhua closely behind, Minnie already was calm. Well, not calm. Tears were streaming out her eyes as she was wrapped in Yuqi’s arms, with Soojin’s calming words in her ears, and Soyeon’s hand brushing hair slowly. But she was calmer.  
“What happened?” their teacher asked, but they didn’t have time to answer before she talked again. “I think all of you should go home and rest. I’ll say we had a good class. Just, please, have a peaceful day and come back better tomorrow morning.”  
Soyeon agreed with the teacher, and got all of them home safely. 

Everyone told Minnie to go home to her own dorm to get some sleep, but Minnie insisted on going to Miyeon. Instead, they all ended up following Soojin and Shuhua through their door, and heard Miyeon shout from the bedroom. The dogs jumped up and down happily, and Mata was quick to cuddle up to Minnie. The girl could not focus on the dog though, and ran straight to the bedroom.  
“I told you to sleep.” Minnie said as she took off her jacket and placed it on the bed.  
“Hello to you too.” Miyeon shot back.  
“How is your head? Do you need anything? Should I get you some water? And how’s your arm? Does it hurt?” Minnie asked, almost too quickly for Miyeon to interpret.  
“I’m okay.” Miyeon answered and studied the girl who now sat down on the bed.  
Minnie’s forehead was sweaty, and her chest was moving rapidly.   
“Why are you home so early?”  
The girl didn’t answer. Miyeon studied her face, and now realised how puffy and red Minnie’s eyes were.   
“Hey,” Miyeon started and scooted up on the bed, “how are you?”  
“I’m good.” Minnie answered quickly between her teeth.  
“No. Stop hiding what you’re feeling.” Minnie’s arm reached for Miyeon, who instantly took it.  
Without saying a word, they scooted closer to each other, and Minnie’s head slowly found Miyeon’s shoulder.  
“I love you.” Miyeon said.  
Minnie squeezed her hand as a reply.

The girls checked in on them a couple of times in the next hours, but both girls were sound asleep. Miyeon’s head rested against the headboard as her mouth was open and easy breaths escaped. Minnie’s head laid still on Miyeon, and her chest finally moved in a reasonable pace.  
“I hope she gets well soon.” Shuhua said as she and her love stood by the door.  
“Don’t worry. They both will.” Soojin answered and closed the door.

A week went by, and Minnie finally allowed Miyeon to go with them to the company. They manager had pushed it to happen sooner, but Soyeon had been strong with her words, and no one could deny Soyeon when she had set her mind.  
Minnie’s eyes followed Miyeon throughout the practice, constantly asking if she was alright. She even scolded the teacher when she told Miyeon dance harder, which owned a glare from the older girl. In the quick pause two hours in, Miyeon complained to Minnie about her behaviour, but then hugged her as a ‘thank you’.  
This went on for another week, before Miyeon and Minnie had a fight one night. It wasn’t huge, and it was mainly built up by stress. It didn’t stop them from shouting loud enough for Soyeon to step in and solve it though. Or rather force the two girls to solve it.  
After yet another week, the mark on Miyeon’s face was almost fully gone. The puppy sisters made a vlive to talk about the incident and calm down Neverland.   
“It was worse before, but Minnie patched me up and now I’m so much better.” Miyeon said and petted Minnie on her shoulder.  
She could only smile to herself. In that bunny-teeth-showing way as her eyes widened.  
The lips were curved until the live ended, when Minnie turned her head around to connect lips with the older. She wasn’t thinking about being careful, as she had been for the past weeks. This time, she kissed for her own sake. But Miyeon couldn’t complain. Their lips danced together, and Miyeon’s hands wrapped around Minnie’s cheeks. It was only when none of them had air anymore, that they pulled away.  
“What was that for?” Miyeon asked with a wide mouth and swollen lips.  
“Just because...” Minnie started but paused.  
Hey eyes stared deeply into Miyeon’s, who encouraged her to continue.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. So much.” Miyeon said and pecked her lips again.  
“We haven’t... since my injury.” Miyeon said with a smirk. “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a completely irrelevant g idle family backstory.  
> mama soojin miraculously had two children (no need of a man), which she named yuqi and shushu. shushu was her youngest baby, constantly craving her affection. shushu needed being taken care of, and soojin did a good job. yuqi was her older kid, who got annoyed easily and claimed to be able to do everything on her own, but often needing soojin’s help anyways. yuqi met soyeon, who quickly was accepted into the family and even started leading them, which no one was against. soyeon adored shushu like her own little sister, gaining pouts from her girlfriend whenever she was affectionate with the baby. with soyeon came her younger sister miyeon, who was slightly older than yuqi, but sometimes could act as if she was younger than shushu. minnie was miyeon’s older girlfriend. she was very needy and hot-headed, as she just entered puberty.  
> and that’s how they all ended up being soojin’s to take care of, with minimal help from papa soyeon, as they came to call her when they joked (except yuqi cause that’s weird)
> 
> oh, also, request one shots in the comments.


	15. Kiss and make up - YuYeon (SooShu, MiMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the guidelines i used as i wrote this, yuqi and minnie talked about it in a vlive once.  
> g idle while drunk:  
> minnie: complaining and getting touchy  
> yuqi: louder, more intense  
> soyeon: more talkative  
> soojin: rarely drunk, when she is, she gets emotional (minnie: she laughs, then cries) (and passes out)  
> shuhua: becomes a different person (a more entertaining person?) and loses her memory  
> miyeon: loses her memory
> 
> i just have to say, i don’t proof read my works. if there’s grammatical errors, i blame autocorrect. i do know english.

Soyeon wasn’t much of a party person, but this time she tagged along for Yuqi’s sake. Well, maybe not her sake, more like, her displeasure. 

They’d been fighting, you see. For the last couple of days. At least Yuqi had been fighting, and Soyeon had been laughing it off, which caused more fights. 

It was something small at first, something meaningless. Yuqi complained about how Soyeon never expressed her love like Shuhua did to Soojin. Soyeon kissed her, and kept kissing her until Yuqi shut up so she could finish her work.  
Then it grew together with Yuqi’s annoyance. And soon, the younger girl wouldn’t let Soyeon kiss it off anymore. She stopped spending time in Soyeon’s studio, she even stopped sleeping in Soyeon’s bed. She didn’t cut time out of her daily schedule for the older girl’s company anymore, which gave her hours of free time, especially during the days she wasn’t working.  
So when Soojin asked the members to join her at a party, Shuhua wasn’t the only one to instantly answer with a ‘yes’. The two oldest girls were a bit more reluctant, as it was their first free night together in forever, but they agreed to it at last, after a conversation by simply locking eyes. Soyeon only happened to be there on the day off. 

She wasn’t really a going-out-person. Actually, the majority of the girls enjoyed staying in more than having cold conversations with strangers and getting more and more drunk as the hours passed.  
You would think Yuqi was the most experienced with parties, but she was actually the complete opposite. She would rather play games on her computer, or cuddle with her members in the living room. Although, that didn’t stop her from getting invited to numerous of parties. On rare occasions when she actually went, Soojin would be the one to join her. Soojin was actually quite of a partier. She got more invites than anyone in the group, and almost always showed up. Sometimes with Shuhua tugging on her arm (the young girl was controlling, but that was nothing they would speak about).

“Did you tell them we’re all coming?” Miyeon asked from the driver’s seat.  
They’d decided to go in the same car, even though they usually was divided into two separate. It was mostly because they didn’t want their manager to know they were going to a party, as neither partying or drinking was appreciated at the company.  
Miyeon would usually be the chauffeur, as she was the only one with a license. She would even drive Soojin when she wasn’t going herself, simply to keep the group away from Cube’s complaints.  
“I told them five of us are.” Soojin answered without looking up from her phone.  
“Well, then it’ll be a happy surprise.” Soyeon said, keeping her gaze on the slightly annoyed younger girl.  
Yuqi rolled her eyes at the rapper, and turned her head to look out the window.

Everyday she asked herself why she loved Soyeon so much. She was constantly ignored, was always treated as Soyeon’s second choice; work always came first. Not to mention the constant teasing. But then, Soyeon would shower her with affection, and in some cases, take her to bed. And all those questions would disappear.  
But lately, Yuqi had stopped falling for Soyeon’s actions. She was tired of just existing beside the older girl. Yuqi wanted to actually be there, and be treated that way.

“Why did you come anyways?” Minnie asked, still being cocky about about being chosen as shotgun. “You never come to this kid of things.”  
“I have to keep an eye on you guys.”  
Yuqi scoffed to herself.  
“You’re always the first one drunk.” Shuhua mindlessly stated.  
“So? I can still keep an eye on you.”  
“Are you trying to steal my job?” Miyeon asked.  
“Don’t lie to yourself. It’s always been Soojin’s job.”  
“Yuqi, are you awake back there?” Miyeon asked as she noticed the girls unusual quietness.  
“Mhm.” Yuqi answered coldly.  
Minnie knew the reason, as she’d heard all their fights over the last days. She’d heard Yuqi’s angry screams, and Soyeon’s laughs, resulting in stomping filling up the apartment, until a door shut loudly. The Thai had also informed everyone else, so they would bother the two less, or more, than usual.

“I love this song!” Minnie said instantly as they walked through the doors. “Come dance with me!”  
She held out a hand for the oldest, and they disappeared into the jumping crowd together.  
“Soojin!” a guy said, but slurred on the letters.  
His sweaty arm wrapped around the dancer’s shoulders, who uncomfortably answered him with a simple greeting. It was Hui, of course. His presence wasn’t the thing making Soojin feel uneasy, they were still good friends. It was the fact that her (very jealous) girlfriend were watching them closely, being unable to say anything as each couple was a secret to the members. People knowing would only cause problems, therefore only they knew. With exceptions from some of Minnie’s friends. The information had left Minnie’s lips after the last couple was formed, since the girl thought the situation was too comedic to keep it from Sorn. When she learned from Lisa that she was in a very similar situation, she of course broke the news to her too.  
“We’re playing beer pong, wanna join?”  
Hui obviously only asked Soojin, but that didn’t stop Shuhua from answering a ‘yes’ for the both of them.

That left only Soyeon and Yuqi, who was ignoring the other girl as much as she could. Even to the point where she walked straight into the apartment, without giving Soyeon a glance.  
The smaller girl smilingly followed her, until she bumped into her back, which caused her to bounce around in the crowd.  
Being as tiny as she was, crowded areas like this one was impossible to move through. She was shoved back and forth, and was met with a big number of sweaty armpits in her face. She could also feel all kinds of beverages dripping down on her, but she was determined to get back to her lover.  
Soyeon was soon pushed into someone’s back, and a sweet, dreamy scent entered her nose. She knew the smell well, and was even more convinced when she looked up to see the pink ponytail.

“Minnie unnie!” Soyeon screamed, and Minnie instantly turned around.  
She had Miyeon right in front of her, dragging her backside right and left over Minnie’s front while screaming along to the music.  
“Could you find Yuqi for me?”  
Minnie had to stand on her tippy toes, and still had problems spotting the young girl. That was until she heard the loud laugh from a corner, and her eyes immediately landed on the fringed girl.  
“She’s over there,” Minnie pointed, “with Lucas sunbae.”  
Ugh...Lucas. He was a nice boy, he really was. He had good manners, a cute face and an amazing voice, but he was someone Yuqi easily could fall for. And that was nothing Soyeon exactly wished for. Actually, the exact opposite.  
“Could you help me out of here?”  
“Sure...” Minnie said, a bit frustrated that her younger member asked her for so much assistance when she was here to have fun.  
And especially since her girlfriend’s grinding had stopped as soon as their conversation had started.

Dragging Soyeon behind her, Minnie shoved through the crowd, until she met the younger girl, who scoffed at the sight of her girlfriend.  
“Keep an eye on her, she almost drowned back there.” Minnie said before disappearing back into the crowd.

Soyeon put a hand on Yuqi’s shoulder, so that she wouldn’t be swallowed into the mess, as she had been just moments ago. Lucas and Soyeon did the awkward greeting-thing, before he asked them if they wanted any drinks, and then left to go get them.  
“What were you talking about?” Soyeon asked, trying to sound uncaring.  
“Nothing.” Yuqi said without giving the girl a glance.  
Soyeon frowned, now getting a bit frustrated at their situation. She tried to get closer to Yuqi by grabbing her arm, but that only made the younger girl fiddle away from her.  
“Yuqi-ah~” Soyeon complained, but Yuqi simply scoffed it off. “Jagiya~”  
“Don’t call me that.” Yuqi said with a sharp voice. “There are people here.”  
“There will always be people.” Soyeon said with a grin on her face.  
“Aren’t you supposed to care the most about these things? You’re the leader, you know.”  
“That won’t stop me from doing this.”  
Soyeon put both hands on Yuqi’s neck, and dragged her it down to Soyeon’s height. Her lips met the skin in an instant, and her lipstick was soon displayed on the younger girl.  
“Stop that!” Yuqi said and showed her away. “I’m so mad at you right now. I don’t know what to do with myself.”  
“I’m not completely sure what I did, but I’m utterly sorry.” Soyeon used her usual teasing tone, but she soon realised she shouldn’t when Yuqi rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time this hour.  
“You can’t be utterly sorry unless you know what you’re sorry for.” Yuqi said between her teeth.  
This was not their first fight, and would definitely not be their last.

Soyeon walked through the memories in her mind, searching through the ones from last week and this one, trying to find something that could give her a clue.  
“I’m sorry for winning over you in Battleground?” Soyeon said, but it sounded more like a question than an apology.  
It was definitely wrong, Soyeon could judge by the way Yuqi’s forehead formed wrinkles, and how she kept her eyes away from the smaller girl.  
If it wasn’t Battleground, then what was it? They hadn’t spent that much time together the last month, as Soyeon was working on new music. She only recalled a few nights they’d spent in the main rappers bed, and they took place after one of Yuqi’s shouting sessions.  
If she went back even further, she could remember Yuqi sitting behind her in her own studio, talking about something Soyeon didn’t hear a word of. The morning after that, Soyeon quickly left to get to the company, and Yuqi got there a couple of hours later, to again speak to a wall.  
What could she possibly have said, if she hadn’t opened her mouth more than necessary for the last month?

“Here you go.” Lucas said as he handed them the drinks.  
Yuqi was thankful for the dim light, as it covered the marks on her neck pretty decently.  
“I saw a round of beer pong over there, should we join them?” Lucas asked, and Yuqi didn’t hesitate to agree.

Walking into the slightly less crowded room, Soyeon’s eyes instantly landed on the two girls from her group.  
Not surprisingly, they stood in one corner, sucking each other’s face off. Shuhua’s hand had even slipped into Soojin’s shirt, gripping her boob.  
As the leader, as Yuqi stated before, she should do something about it. But she realised it could easily be blamed on the alcohol, even though she knew at least the older girl hadn’t had more than a few sips.  
“If I didn’t know better,” Lucas said as he watched the two black-haired girls, “I’d say there’s definitely something between them.”  
The redhead and the blonde both laughed it off, but Yuqi looked at Soyeon with a warning look. Her entire chest moved upwards as she breathed deeply, while biting down on her teeth. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger, until they looked away from her as Lucas muffled something.  
The older girl saw it as her chance to (maybe) win back her girl, and instantly walked towards the two.

“You’re not being very discrete.” Soyeon said and pinched Soojin’s arm, which was wrapped tightly around Shuhua’s neck.  
The sudden interruption made the pinched girl back away quickly, owning a complaint from the younger girl.  
“They’ll just think we’re drunk.” Shuhua said and tried to press Soojin closer again.  
“Judging by the look on Hui sunbae’s face, I don’t think he’s very convinced.”  
Soyeon had seen the guy’s glares as soon as she spotted the two, and made a note to tell his ex about it later.  
Shuhua complained some more, until she finally gave in and let go of Soojin completely.

The three joined the next round, playing with Hui against Yuqi, Lucas and some boys they never heard of.  
As usual, Yuqi was very cocky, and Soyeon was just good, like she was at everything according to her friends. They guys were good, but the (G)I-dle girls were better.  
Sadly for Yuqi, her team lost, even though she made the match more even than it would’ve been if she wasn’t there.  
By the end of it, all players had chugged a number of red cups. Much enough for Hui to start openly hitting on Soojin, doing everything to get her attention. Shuhua tried to ignore him as best as she could, but Soyeon knew she would snap before the night game to an end.

“Oh you’re twins?” Yuqi said with a bright, welcoming smile on her face to the two people who had been on her team.  
“Yeah. We moved here from Hong Kong.” one of them said, and Yuqi now realised the broken Korean.  
“You speak Mandarin then?” Yuqi asked, and switched to her mother tongue.  
“Yeah!” they said more confidently than they had been just seconds ago.  
The four Mandarin-speakers continued their conversation, as Soyeon watched them from across the room. She made an imaginary reminder that she has to learn the language as quickly as possible.

After about an hour, Soyeon had swallowed even more drinks, when she finally found her girlfriend on one of the couches in the living room. She was talking to someone, until that someone met another someone and started making out. Right beside her Yuqi. The manners of some people, really.

“Are you having fun?” Soyeon asked loudly as she slurred on her words.  
“Why are you here again?” Yuqi nearly screamed, but was covered up by the loud music.  
“I’m your girlfriend, silly.” Soyeon said with a smile as she fell down on the couch, nearly crushing Yuqi. “I thought about getting really drunk, but then I figured I have to speak to you before.”  
Yuqi rolled her eyes year again. She heard a screaming Shuhua in the background, jumping wildly on a table as both Miyeon and Soojin tried to get her down.  
“Are you gonna apologise?” Yuqi asked.  
“I intend to.” Soyeon answered.  
Even when slightly drunk, Soyeon was a good speaker. She knew what she had to say, and how to say it. But now, her mind was completely blank. She didn’t know here to start, or even where to continue, as she had no clue why she even had to.  
“Guys~” Minnie said falling down on them,  
ending up laying in both of their laps.  
Her tone was mushy, kind of. It was hidden behind the beverage she’d consumed, as she snuggled closer to Yuqi, while complaining loudly.  
Soyeon made another trip down memory lane, as Yuqi tried to comfort their unnie.

A little more than a week ago, Yuqi made her first complaint. She compared Soyeon to Shuhua, and ended up with the statement that Soyeon should follow Shuhua’s actions. If Soyeon had to be completely honest, she hadn’t really listened. She just adored the girl, and in a way loved seeing her upset. It made her face look all squeezed and cute, which made Soyeon laugh, although she didn’t know why. She kissed her multiple times then, between sounds of complaints. It was the longest time she’d taken her eyes off of her screen, but it was worth it. The next time, she only remembers the same face, and herself giggling against it as she kissed her again. That happened several times throughout the week, until Yuqi snapped one day. She didn’t let Soyeon’s lips touch hers, as she went on and on about something the older girl still didn’t completely listen to.  
It was probably hidden in those screams Yuqi let out those days, the secret to why she acted like she did. Soyeon scolded herself for not listening, for focusing more on her job. Maybe that’s a good start.  
“I’m sorry for not giving you as much attention as I should’ve.” Soyeon started.  
She saw how something changes in Yuqi’s eyes as she looked up at Soyeon, and how her eyebrows twitched.  
Soyeon took it as a good sign.  
“I don’t have any excuses, other than the fact that I’m stupid for not...recognising the time we spend together.”  
“We spend no time together, Soyeon.” Yuqi said as she petted Minnie’s hair, which the older girl previously had begged her to.  
“Yes we do. You’re constantly in my studio.” Soyeon said, recalling all the days Yuqi had been sitting on her couch.  
“That’s the thing. I’m just there.” Yuqi said. “But I could be somewhere else. You wouldn’t care anyways.”  
Soyeon’s memories instantly fell back on her. How she hadn’t spoken a word to Yuqi all day, how she hadn’t given her as much of a glance. Not even turning to her when Yuqi was talking, not answering when she asked questions.  
“Is that it? Is that why you’re mad?” Soyeon asked.  
It was not the right sentences to speak, Soyeon noticed when Yuqi scoffed.  
“I’m tired of just existing in your world.” Yuqi said, owning a confused look from not only Soyeon, but also Minnie who was watching the two like she was at the cinema.  
“Is that how you see it?”  
“That’s how it is.”  
Yuqi’s voice was no longer angry, nor loud. It was just...sad. It was raspier than normal, and sounded a bit stuffed. Like she had something in her throat.  
“Yuqi-ah.” Soyeon said and tried to move closer to the girl, but Minnie’s body on top of them made it impossible.  
Instead, she reached out for her hands, and wrapped them between her own.  
“My world would not be the same without you in it. Sure, you exist in my world. Just as I do in yours.” Soyeon started and squeezed the hands. “If you want me to tell you that you’re my center, I can’t. We’re all our own main character, okay? I can’t possibly put you as mine.”  
Yuqi had no idea where Soyeon was going, and to be honest, Soyeon didn’t either. The amount of alcohol she had made her brain a bit dizzy. She just hoped that the outcome would be good. But she did sincerely mean everything she said, as it came from deep within her heart.  
“But no matter what road I take, I want you to be there. I want you to help me through it, but not lead me. I know I’ve been more or less letting you find your own roads lately, and I promise you I’ll get better at that. But I can’t lead you either.”  
Somehow, the words made sense to Soyeon. She knew what she meant, and she thought she got the words across.  
But she looked down at Minnie, who was completely gone, and then at Yuqi who looked at her frowning.  
“What I’m saying is,” Soyeon continued, “you can’t expect me to be next to you every second of the day, and I can’t expect you to. But I will get better at spending time with you, and not taking the time with you for granted.”  
Yuqi finally understood what Soyeon was saying. She felt the lump that had been in the throat disappear, as her hands softened under Soyeon’s touch.  
“Now I can say that I’m completely, utterly sorry for how I’ve been acting.”  
Yuqi giggled to herself before looking deep into Soyeon’s eyes, that said nothing else than good words. Her eyes quickly answered them, which made both girls smile widely.

Miyeon saw the three girls on the couch, and started making her way towards them. Leaving Shuhua and Soojin behind.  
They had managed to get Shuhua down after several minutes, Shuhua almost falling on the way.  
She was now clinging to Soojin’s side, planting kisses all over her face which owned complaints from the older girl.  
Then Shuhua lead up a finger to her face, painting every feature much care, before brushing her thumb over Soojin plump lips, and then let it slip into her mouth.  
“Why are you being wired?” Soojin said and backed away.  
Not too far away for Shuhua’s grip around her loosen, but far enough for her hand to fall down from her face.  
“I may be a bit drunk.” Shuhua slurred out.  
“You don’t say.”

“Guys, I think it’s time to leave.” Miyeon said behind the couch.  
“What? I’m not even that drunk yet.” Yuqi complained.  
“Well, some of us are.”

Minnie held tightly onto Miyeon as they made their way to the car. She smelled of safety and home, and it calmed Minnie’s nerves.  
She managed to complain more than you’d think on that short walk, especially when Miyeon let go to place Minnie in her car seat.  
Closely behind was Shuhua and Soojin, with Shuhua hanging on Soojin’s arm. She strutted down the driveway, speaking enthusiastically about something she experienced a couple of years ago.  
Further behind them, was Soyeon and Yuqi walking hand in hand. Yuqi was talking about her plans for the upcoming week, and Soyeon made sure to listen to every word closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> i’m not updating as often as i did, since school just started for me, but i’m writing longer chapters to make up for it.


	16. Is it too early for Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

Yuqi and Shuhua had planned something very enjoyable, for them at least.  
Both of them still having that childishness flowing through their veins, they both thought it was a remarkable idea.

“You’ve been here before?” Soyeon asked as they stood outside the wooden cabin.  
“Oh yeah. We used to rent it all the time when I was younger.” Shuhua answered, forgetting the small detail that they actually were in a strange forest somewhere in South Korea.  
Soojin looked at her suspiciously, as she slapped herself in her mind. But it seemed to be forgotten, when Soyeon approached the house, keys klicking in her right hand, and a heavy bag in the other.  
The girls all followed, and watched the metal turn inside the lock, and the door instantly shot up.  
It was a nice cabin. Since it was still daytime, it was lit up by all the windows covering each wall.  
The house was built small, but a second floor still managed to fit. That’s where the four beds were, sheets covering them.  
In the entrance room, which also served as the living room and kitchen, was a notebook placed.  
Minnie walked straight to it, and started flipping the pages. Some of the girls gathered around her, as she read out loud;  
“Kim Sooyeon with company, August 6th 1908. The Gam family, September-October, 1968, Lee Chiwon, Lee Minki, Lee Hoon, Lee Minho, August 21st-26st, 1969.”  
The names kept going likewise on each page, until Minnie flipped open the last filled page.  
“Thank you for your kindness,” she read, “We had a nice time. Hopefully next time, you will visit us more. Kim Hyung, July the sixth to eight, two thousand twenty.”  
“Seems kinda sketchy.” Yuqi said as she watched the characters spread across the paper.  
They were written with a blue pen, the inc staining all over the paper, instead of just where necessary. On some places, it looked like someone had started writing a sign, but stopped halfway.  
“What’s sketchy about it?” Miyeon asked from the couch where she studied the pillows.  
They all had separate motives in different colours, but Miyeon could still see how they were connected in some way.  
“Let’s write something!” Shuhua enthusiastically said over Minnie’s shoulder.  
They scribbled down a sentence, not forgetting each of their names and the date. Only a week since the last guests.

“Yeoleobun!” they heard the rappers clear tone from the bathroom. “Look what I found!”   
She was holding a camera in her hand, dangling it down so it bounced against her body as she made her way towards her members. It looked old, but not old enough to break anytime soon. More like a 2010-model, that was a little worse at focusing than a new camera but it wouldn’t give off a yellow-ish tone to whatever it captured.  
“Ew, put it back!” Soojin exclaimed as she watched the object.  
“No! Let’s look at the pictures!” Soyeon said back.  
They all gathered up around her, waiting with anticipation as Soyeon tried to understand the camera. She flickered trough several buttons, focused on multiple objects in the room, even turned the screen so them all saw themselves, before she pressed the right stud.  
It started from the beginning of the camera roll, showing them a family photo, a man, a woman, two young boys and a dog in the background. Minnie awed when the next picture showed a close up picture of the animal, it having a stick in its mouth, trying to bite away the bark. Some pictures included the dog, most of them had the two boys, and a couple were on different views. Shuhua recognised one of the pictures to be taken from the spot they’d been standing just a couple of minutes ago. It was a picture of the cabin, taken during the day. The next picture was of the family again. The boys looked slightly older, and the parents a bit more tired. The dog was still there, but now laying behind the family instead of running around as it seemed to do in the earlier picture.  
“Ew, look behind the trees.” Minnie said, and pointed at the small screen.  
It looked like a shadow, in the form of a man. A quite tall man, kind of crocked.  
“It’s probably just his shadow.” Soyeon said and switched to the next picture. After some pictures, the shadow seemed to be back, but closer this time. He was standing an armleght away from the boy who was displayed in the photo. They couldn’t see a face of the man, as the photo was in pretty bad quality, but they all went with the idea that it was someone in the family, maybe a friend. Suddenly, the dog, who had been seen in almost every photo, disappeared from the memory. Minnie noted that it hadn’t been in any photos in two days, and being the animal lover that she was, she started to worry for the creature.  
“Where’s the dog?” Minnie asked, but they all instantly got their answer as a picture of a self made cross filled the screen.  
It was dug down into the ground, placed in front of a big tree. One of the boys were seen in the photo, looking sadly down at the grave.  
“I don’t like that.” Miyeon stated and looked away from the camera. “Let’s do something else.”  
They all agreed, but Soyeon still had the lingering feeling to continue clicking. She left the camera displayed on a bureau, making a note to herself to pick it up later.

As the day went on, they spent every second together. Not like they hadn’t been the last years, but now they were on this very rare thing called ‘vacation’. Shuhua had learned the word from Miyeon earlier in the day, when they were driving up to the place.   
They were just outside of Cherwon, up in the mountains. The drive was only about two hours long, but it was far enough from Seoul for the girls to be happy. 

“How about,” Yuqi said with a brain intoxicated by alcohol, “we all confess. In the song.”  
”No!” everyone of them shot back at her.  
They never got off work completely, especially not poor Soyeon. But they did enjoy it, or so they said to their fans.  
“That’s such a horrible idea.” Soyeon laughed and took another sip of her soju.  
“They we wouldn’t have to hide anymore.” Yuqi slurred, her tone being slightly bitter but a smile displayed on her face.  
“Shall we call it a night?” Soyeon, who had noticed the mood change in the girl, said as she stood up.  
They all agreed with her, as they usually did.

Yuqi put her empty glass down on the bureau across from the door, wishing someone else could put it away as she stumbled up the stairs. Everyone followed her move, and suddenly the dirty dishes covered it, leaving no space for anything else.  
“I’ll do it tomorrow.” Soojin told herself, before she yawned and turned off the light behind her.

The bedding was Soojin and Shuhua in one bed, Yuqi and Soyeon in another, and Miyeon and Minnie in separate ones. Minnie came with the argument that it’s only a single bed, and Miyeon kicks in her sleep. It wasn’t a lie.  
“If I don’t sleep tonight,” Yuqi said and hit Soyeon in her side, “it’s because of your snoring.”  
“Says you.” Soyeon scoffed.   
Four of the girls heard sounds from one particular bed. The sounds of lips touching each other, breath working rhythmically together.  
“We need a rule.” Minnie said after a groan. “No pda, please. Especially not in the bed.”  
They all agreed, with exceptions from Soojin and Shuhua. Shuhua tried to ignore them and continue kissing Soojin, but she was too embarrassed to meet Shuhua’s lips again.

Minutes went by as the girls tried to talk themselves to sleep, when they suddenly heard knocking from downstairs.   
“What the fuck was that?” Yuqi said, and buried her head closer to Soyeon.  
“Probably just the wind.” Soyeon answered.  
“Bullshit.”  
Soyeon sighted and got up from the bed, Yuqi following closely behind.  
“Rule number one in an unfamiliar place,” Minnie said, “never investigate weird noises.”  
She said it in a dark tone, one that sent shivers up everyone’s spine, in almost a spiritual way.  
Ignoring Minnie’s words, Soyeon climbed down the stairs, with Yuqi closely behind her.  
They walked through the dark room, coming closer and closer to the front door. Soyeon laid a hand on the doorknob, twirling it slowly. Something clicked, and she was sure the door would open, but it didn’t. It was locked. Not daring to unlock it, Soyeon turned around expecting to see Yuqi’s face, only to see Shuhua’s too closely, smiling down at her with a blank smile.  
Soyeon couldn’t help but jump and press herself towards the door, heart skipping a beat. Her entire body burned when Shuhua and Yuqi laughed together, making Soyeon frown.  
“It’s not funny!” Soyeon complained and hit the two with each word. “If I weren’t this close to pee my pants, I would so kill you right now.”

The sun peered through the windows as they woke up the next morning, Shuhua making everyone get up when Soojin’s cooked breakfast was done.  
“Someone really has to take care of that.” Yuqi said and pointed to the bureau.  
Soyeon’s eyes met the dirty dishes and thought the same thing, until she remembered something.  
“I’m gonna continue looking through the pictures today.” Soyeon said.  
“Yes!” Yuqi agreed in a very encouraging way, Shuhua agreeing silently with only a smile.  
“Count me out.” Miyeon said, and the other two girls agreed.  
“Yeah I’m not looking at that thing.” Soojin said.

It resulted in the maknae line staying in, swiping through the pictures. They saw more of the same pictures as they laid their eyes on yesterday. Family pictures, that man showing up here and there, and no dog. Soyeon felt sadness, almost, as the dog seemed to be such a big part of this family, but now they’d completely forgot it as their faces looked the same on each photo. A wide smile, showing teeth and all, while their beloved pet laid dead in the ground. The thought made small bumps appear all over her skin, as her hair rose on her entire body.

On the other hand, there was the unnie line, acting not like unnies at all.  
“Ouch!” Minnie shouted from the top of her lungs while holding her hand on the back of her head. “If you do that again, I’ll throw you down the hill!”  
“Stop being dramatic!” Miyeon said, hiding gravel that she’d found on the side of the trail, in both of her hands.  
The walk continued with Minnie screaming uncontrollably, while the oldest laughed hysterically and Soojin rolled her eyes several times at the two’s antics, but screaming just as loud as Minnie when she became the target.  
When they came closer to an opening of the wood, they saw someone standing there, just by the last three. A man it seemed like. His chest was bent forward, as one of his hands rested on his back. He was turned towards the girls, who all got quiet when they realised where his eyes laid. Miyeon tried to give him a smile as they walked passed, which made a grin form on his face. He stretched out his free arm, as to tell the girls to stop. They hesitantly stopped in their tracks, owning a complaint from Minnie who had tried to ignore the strange man.  
“Did you want anything?” Miyeon asked, although it would be a, with lack of better words, bitchy sentence if one of the girls spoke it, she managed to get it out with only sincerity.  
“You’re not from here.” he mumbled under his breath.  
“No, we live in Seoul. We’re renting a cabin further in the woods.”  
“You’re not from here.” he said again, but leaving more emphasis on the first word, as his hand pointed towards Minnie.  
She looked around, trying to figure out if he actually was talking to her. Then she met the eyes of the other two, who seemed to have the same confused expression.  
“Was that it?” Miyeon asked, as her eyes went back to the man.  
“Do you know me?” he asked.  
His tone was quiet, sounding as if it would crack with every sentence.  
“No. We don’t know anyone. My friend Shuhua-“  
“Shuhua...” he mumbled. “She’s not from here.”  
“Do you know her?”  
He hesitated, looked around himself, before opening his mouth.  
“Kim Soo.” he said. “I know her.”  
“Shuhua. Yeh Shuhua.” Soojin corrected.  
“Yes.” he said and turned away from them.   
Leaving the girls and the forest behind him.  
“Should we go back?” Minnie asked the two as she watched the man disappear down the road.

“You’re back!” Soyeon said as the oldest girls entered the cabin. “I have to show you something!”  
She excitedly fiddled with the camera, and went back to a recent picture. Like it was a pattern, it was a family photo. They looked very much like they’d done in the family picture they saw yesterday. And the man was back, but this time standing with his back against the camera, close enough to the father of the family to be able to touch him. As Soyeon flickered through the pictures, she stopped at the ones where the figure appeared. His clothing was clear, but it was all black and therefore not very distinguishable from other people. With each photo, he got closer and closer to the camera.  
“Wait, these ones are new.” Soyeon said and clicked through some pictures of the view. “They weren’t here this morning.”  
“What do you mean?”  
There were several pictures, indeed new. One of them even showed Yuqi and Soyeon in the kitchen window, laughing together as they did the dishes. Then the man appeared again, right outside the door. His figure became bigger and bigger as it again closed up to the machine. Soyeon changed pictures rapidly, almost looking like it was a video. Then suddenly, the figure disappeared completely. Actually, everything disappeared completely. The only thing showing was darkness.  
Then, they heard it. Footsteps outside the door. Slow steps, house whining with each one.  
“Guys, look.” Shuhua said in a shaky, loud voice, and all the girls turned around quickly.  
Their eyes met a person standing in the window, black cap pulled over it as the head rested toward the floor.  
”The hell?” Minnie said in a shaky voice.  
The girls had gathered together, hands holding each other for protection.  
All of them got chills when the hand met the window, making all of them jump back in an instant.  
Then, it’s head started moving upwards, very slowly. Second by second they could see more of a face. Wrinkles covering the forehead, a big crooked nose, deep brown eyes, and wide grin. It stared closely at each one of them, frightening to say the least.  
The tension in the room built up, even more when another hand reached up the window, a loud slam filled the room.  
All girls jumped back again, eyes locked on the figure.  
Then, Shuhua started laughing. Hysterically. And the man too. They were laughing together. The figure reached his hand for his face, and pulled it off, revealing their youngest rapper.  
Oh.  
Yuqi and Shuhua let out loud noises, as the other girls complained loudly. Soojin hit Shuhua on her shoulder, before walking away and sitting down on the couch.  
“Was this all you?” Soyeon asked, holding the camera.  
She was annoyed, mad even, but she couldn’t lie. The two girls fooled them completely.  
“Yeah.” Yuqi said as she entered the house with a smile across her face.  
“They live close by, and thought it was funny to help out. It’s their camera too, so don’t throw it at us.” Shuhua said and tried to get the camera from the main rapper.  
“I hate you.” Minnie said loudly.  
Miyeon and her were both standing by the wall, catching their breaths that had almost completely disappeared earlier.

Yuqi and Shuhua were both still laughing on the car ride home. The youngest mentioning how scared their though leader was, and Yuqi laughing at Minnie’s teary eyes.  
”Yeah, yeah. You fooled us.” Soojin said from beside Shuhua.  
“I must say it was very impressive.” Soyeon said.  
“Yeah, you even got that old man to freak us out.” Miyeon said.  
“What old man?” Shuhua asked, still laughing.  
“Kim something, he said he knows you.” Minnie answered.  
“What? I’ve never been here before?”  
The car became quiet. Not even giggles could be heard while they drove down a dirty road, leaving the house behind them.

On the patio stood an old man. The same man who had met three young women earlier in the day. Kim Sooyeon was his name. He’d been living in the cabin since 1908. Although his company had disappeared from the records through the years, he never checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an experiment kinda. hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Lucas’ girl - YuYeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like breaking your guys’ hearts today. did i do a good job?

Yuqi had spent a month flying back and forth to China now, coming home just as tired every time.  
She always rolled her bag out at the airport with heavy steps, as she vad a hade time to see from how tired her eyes were.  
Soyeon was always right there to greet her with their manager, even letting the girl sleep on her shoulder on the drive home. Soyeon’s heart began pounding widely as she did so, but she would never admit that.

The next day she would talk enthusiastically about all the challenges she’d competed in, and every behind the scenes hangout with her cast mates. She would never fail to mention a particular one, Lucas, from another kpop group here in Korea. Yuqi’s mouth always widened a bit more, and her eyes sparkled with her words.

That’s why it was no surprise when Yuqi broke the news to the five girls, once at dinner the day after she came home. Her and Lucas had just started dating, something happened one night that Soyeon couldn’t bare to listen to, and it was apparently their turning point.  
The girls all jumped in excitement, all except Soyeon. Her members thought it was because she was worried about the public finding out, but Soojin saw right through her.

“I know you have feelings for Yuqi.” Soojin said one day when the two of them hung out in Soyeon’s studio.  
“What?” Soyeon quickly said, turning read by the minute.  
“I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at her these past months. You can’t fool me.” Soojin said grinning.  
Soyeon sighted and looked down on her hands.  
“Look, I know you want her to be yours. To be as far away from Lucas-nim as possible, but Yuqi looks truly happy for the first time since your rejection.”

Soyeon had rejected Yuqi once before when she confessed, but Soyeon was just not ready back then. It was right after their promotions of ‘Latata’ were over, a kind of ‘in the moment’ thing.  
But they made sure nothing changed between them, and they were successful in that. Until Yuqi’s second confession, because it wasn’t about Soyeon.

“Whatever.” Soyeon grunts, her annoyance was growing.  
“It’s not whatever.” Soojin said. “She’s finally happy, okay? Don’t go and destroy that.”

When Yuqi came home the next week, Soyeon, to Soojin’s surprise, followed the main dancer’s orders.  
She again acted as everything was like normal, only allowing herself to cry behind close doors. And it kept on going like that, for as long as she traveled back and forth to China. But then, finally, she came back and stayed for good.

Soyeon followed their manager to the airport and saw Yuqi as she tiredly walked towards them, with two big bags this time.  
“Hey.” Soyeon said and put an arm around Yuqi’s shoulders.  
They silently walked out to the car, and Soyeon let Yuqi put her head on her shoulder as their manager drove them.  
When they got home, they quickly said their ‘thank you’s and ‘goodbye’s to the manager, before she drove off.

They took one bag each and made their way into the apartment building.  
“How’s Lucas-nim?” Soyeon asked, breaking the silence that had been having around the since the airport.  
Her heart sank a bit when she noticed Yuqi’s rested lips form into a smile.  
“He’s good.” she answered shortly. “He is back in Korea too. I figured you’d like to meet him?”  
“Me?”  
“All of you.”  
“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Soyeon said, and Yuqi couldn’t help to notice the sour tone she used.

“Minnie-unnie, we’re home!” Soyeon shouted as she opened the door.  
“Ah!” Minnie exhaled and ran towards the door. “Hello!” she said in the youngest’s mother tongue. “I’ve missed you.”  
They hugged tightly before Yuqi pulled away to take of her shoes.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Tired.” Yuqi replied. “I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for picking me up Soyeon.”

Minnie saw the way Soyeon’s faint smile turned into sadness as soon as the youngest had left the room. With a sight, she wrapped her arm around her younger and squeezed tightly.  
“I wish that I had Lucas’ girl.” Soyeon said, but not really as an explanation for Minnie, more of a true realisation for herself.  
“It will get better, okay?” Minnie said calmly. “I would know, wouldn’t I?”

As the weeks passed, and their promotions ended, same with Lucas’, the pair decided it would be a good time for their bands to officially meet. Starting with Yuqi meeting his group, and then him meeting (G)I-dle.  
Yuqi came home a night and told Soyeon about all the amazing boys she met, how talented and kind they were. Soyeon couldn’t do anything else than smile, as her heart was breaking on the inside. 

When the day they would meet Lucas came, both Soojin and Minnie kept Soyeon close. They watched as she bowed down, and held her back as she tried to rip his heart out with her eyes when he wasn’t looking.  
The thing that hurt the most was how adorable and sweet he was. He even apologised for being ten minutes late, and gave them all a rose each, except for Yuqi who got an entire bouquet. When Soojin went to put the flowers in a vase, she made sure to take Soyeon with her.  
“Calm down Soyeon.” she whispered. “Don’t destroy this for her.”

They stayed in that night and played games, Soyeon being third-wheeled in the couple’s team as SooShu was one and the puppy sisters were the other. She realised that their humour with each other was very much built on teasing. Yuqi kept complaining how he was the reason they were loosing, but he shot it right back to her. Every time he did so, Soyeon felt the urge to hit right between those two puppy eyes of his, but Minnie’s glances stopped her.  
When the night ended, the girls gave the two privacy to say their good nights and do whatever they used to do, but Soyeon couldn’t help but eye them from the couch. She felt herself tense when she lips she so desperately had wanted for so long, met someone else’s.  
Her fist curled up as she pressed her nails into her palms, and she had to have both Minnie and Soojin to hold her down from running up and throwing Lucas off of her Yuqi.

When the chinese girl had said goodbye, she turned back to her members with heart eyes. Her cheeks pink from the affection she’d just gotten.  
All girls smiled back at her, told her how sweet he was, except for Soyeon who sat completely silent in the middle. Yuqi noticed her not speaking, and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

And so she did. Once the other girls had gone to sleep, three of them in the living room (because they had no beds at Yuqi, Soyeon and Minnie’s place) and the last in her bedroom, Yuqi made a visit to the rappers room.  
She, as usual, sat by her computer and worked on a new song.  
“Unnie?” Yuqi said once she entered, and didn’t need the girl to allow her to come in as she always was welcome.  
“Huh?” Soyeon said and turned around, taking her headphones off when she saw the girl on her bed.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Yuqi said, and Soyeon immediately knew what was about to happen.  
She decided to shut down her work completely, and moved to sit down beside Yuqi.  
“Lucas and I.” she explained, without having to.  
Soyeon looked down on her hands, waiting for the iceberg her heart was about to steer into.  
“You didn’t say what you feel about him.”  
Soyeon took a deep breath, and answered:  
“I think he’s really cute. You’re lucky to have him.”  
“But?”  
“But...” Soyeon took another deep breath and moved her eyes to Yuqi’s. “I wish he had someone else instead.”  
Yuqi, completely knowing what Soyeon meant with that, took away her gaze from the girl and instead rested it toward the ceiling.  
“I’ll never find any woman like you, Yuqi.” Soyeon desperately said under her breath. “I love you.”  
“You know that I love you too.” Yuqi sighted. “But you couldn’t have figured this out a few months ago? I’ve literally been waiting for you for years, and now, when I’m finally moving on, you decide to accept your feelings?”  
Soyeon looked down again, felt her heart meet the coldness of the ice, as her eyes started burning.  
“I’m happy with Lucas.” Yuqi said, allowing a tear slip down her cheek. “Can’t you just accept my happiness?”

Soyeon let the words sink in, as the remaining bits of her heart sunk with them. A few tears spilled down her cheeks, and then it became morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways... there’s only six chapters left of the fanfic i’m writing (get me through the night, check it out) so i’m beginning to plan my next one, cause i literally can’t go a single day without writing. i have some suggestions, so if you’d vote in the comments, i’d be very grateful. (you can also write your own suggestions if you’d like)
> 
> 1\. another supernatural story, but about other creatures than werewolves, vampires, witches, spirits and banshees. maybe about some superstition? (less fights/angst, more mystery)  
> 2\. a fanfic as close to their real lives as possible, meaning them being (g)i-dle and everything that comes with that. (would probably be a shorter one then) (other kpop idols could be added, but only the ones i feel comfortable writing)  
> 3\. a high school fic, like the ones you’ve seen before, but i’ll most likely add some kind of interesting twist (supernatural or not) (other kpop idols could be added, but only the ones i feel comfortable writing) (will include fluff, angst, and yeah everything else you can imagine) (all ships will be in this)  
> 4\. a fanfic about what happened to them after (g)i-dle, really just a deep-dive into their lives. (won’t be that long either)  
> 5\. them as characters (like in this fic) living in new york in the 90s (with diseases, limited money and cheating scandals), if you’ve seen the musical rent then it’ll be vary similar to that. will properly also have a twist, but not a supernatural one. (will be depressing for sure, but will have fluff, angst and some stuff we shouldn’t talk about *couch* smut)
> 
> also, if i were to focus on only one ship, which one would you like to see the most? (mimin, sooshu or yuyeon. could add some minqi, mishu etc but i’ll focus on one of the main ships)


	18. Expectations - Mimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write everything from the far too known truth or dare au:s, to the characters snuggling in bed, to them doing stuff i’d never want my parents to read😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just kinda thought of this, idk  
> enjoy

When Minnie signed her contracts for Cube Entertainment, she wasn’t expecting to fall in love with her best friend.  
When Minnie walked into her first singing class, hands covered with sweat and forehead wrinkled in a way that made her look at least five years older, she wasn’t expecting to to fall deep into an unknown girl’s eyes.  
When Minnie was told that she would form a group with that specific girl, and that they would spend at least the next seven years by each other’s sides, she wasn’t expecting her heart to skip a few beats.

Yet here she was, sitting on that girl’s bed with headphones hugging her head, while the girl looked at her expectantly.  
“It’s so good!” Minnie squealed as soon as the notes came to an end and she took off the headphones.  
“Really?” Miyeon asked with happiness flowing through her body.  
“Yes! When did you record this?”  
“Just last night.” the older said and pointed at the guitar in the corner of her tidy room.  
“Well, it’s really good.” Minnie said exitedly and gave back the device to Miyeon. “I love the bridge especially much. What was that, G6?”  
“Uh-huh.” Miyeon smiled. “Would you wanna add some piano to it maybe?”  
“I would be happy to.” Minnie answered, smiling back.

Miyeon squealed happily before wrapping her arms around Minnie’s torso and hugging her tightly. Minnie was surprised to say the least, but she answered with her own arms.  
She felt Miyeon’s breath against her neck, her smiling lips only inches away from her skin. And there was nothing she would do to make her back away.

The older girl’s smile slowly started fading, but not because she was angry or sad. She moved her head back a bit, so that she could look Minnie right in her eyes. And the Thai’s plain gaze met her own. She tilted her forehead forwards and let it rest against Minnie’s, while their eyes looked deeply into each other.

Whoever, even Yuqi, would be able to feel the tension in the room at that moment. Especially when Minnie started leaning in uncontrollably. She only realised what she was doing when she felt Miyeon’s breath once again against her skin, but this time the sensitive skin om her lips. But Miyeon wasn’t backing away, so Minnie took it as her cue to continue, until their mouths were on each other.

It wasn’t a long, nighter hungry kiss, but it was enough to show what the both of them wanted. And when they pulled away, Miyeon couldn’t hold her laugher in as she pulled the younger in for another hug.

When Minnie first kissed Miyeon, she didn’t expect the girl to ask her out right after their lips left each other. And she didn’t expect her to be asked out on another date, and another after that.  
And when the words slipped from Minnie’s mouth, she never thought Miyeon would say them back.

After two and a half year together, when all both of them could think of were each other, Minnie wasn’t expecting to hear Miyeon cry alone in her room one night.   
When she walked up to Miyeon and wrapped her arms around her, the older girl pushed her away.

“I need a change.” she said.  
Minnie fought back the tears until her mouth opened without her realising.   
”You don’t have to leave. If a change is what you need, you can change right next to me.”

When Minnie signed her contracts for Cube Entertainment, she wasn’t expecting to fall in love with her best friend. She never thought her worst heartbreak ever, would be done by the best friend she’d ever had. But when Minnie walked down the hallways of the girls dorm, with a bag full of her clothes, tears running down her cheeks, she didn’t expect Miyeon to stop her. To take her back in a wet kiss, while they wrapped their arms together and never let go.  
And Minnie expectations were, for the first time, right. Miyeon wasn’t there.


	19. All these lonely nights - Sooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of one-shots. I take requests, everything from smut (NOT bdsm), to fluff, to angst works fine as long as it is one of the ships I have listed (SooShu, YuYeon, MiMin).
> 
> If it’s a longer work, it will be published individually. If it’s shorter and less worked-on, it will be posted here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised sooshu fluff, didn’t i?

One week after promotions ended, all members were still busy. Minnie and Miyeon were shooting tv shows they couldn’t talk about, while the both of them kept appearing on other shows. Yuqi was busy with all her survival and variety shows, the members couldn’t even keep up with everything she was appearing in. Between shooting a new show with Minnie, Soojin had some much needed family time she had to focus on, and Soyeon was constantly in her studio, writing songs for their next comeback and for other artists as well.  
That left Shuhua alone most days and nights, alone with the dogs.

She did practice almost everyday, and had korean classes a couple of days a week, but she still came home first. The other dorm barely visited anymore, and Soojin slept at her parents’ house most nights. Miyeon came home around midnight, but went to sleep the second she entered the apartment. Then she left the next morning, just when Shuhua had gone to sleep.

That’s why, when Soojin came home one sunday night, Shuhua ran around like her shadow, as if she was one of the puppies.

“JinJin!” she exclaimed happily when she heard the bags being put down in the hallway.

Shuhua rose quickly from her seat on the couch, making the dogs become startled. Without any hesitation, she ran straight into Soojin’s arms who giggled as she did so.   
Shuhua buried her head in Soojin’s neck and took in her sweet scent of cherries.

“Hi Shu.” she giggled and pulled her a little closer. ”Did you miss me?”

Shuhua didn’t even have to answer, her smile did the work. It was only when Soojin begged to take her shoes off, that Shuhua let go of her, but not completely. Shuhua’s hand rested on Soojin’s arm, even when the older was unpacking her bags.  
Shuhua stared at her with a smile that wouldn’t disappear in a couple of days, and Soojin occasionally looked back at her with the same, heart-warming smile. 

She cooked dinner for the two of them, and they ate together on the couch. Shuhua rested her entire body weight at Soojin, who was too immersed in a drama to push her away. At least that’s the reason she wanted the younger to think.

When there were multiple hours left of Shuhua’s day, Soojin started talking about getting ready for bed.

“But it’s only eleven?” Shuhua complained and tried holding onto her arm.

“Yeah, which means I have to wake up in six hours.” Soojin explained and was able to pull her arm away. “I have a schedule tomorrow, if you didn’t know.”

Shuhua had known all of Soojin’s schedules in the past, but she couldn’t say she had them all memorised now. There was just too much going on for all of them, Shuhua barely knew her own.

The younger decided that she hadn’t gotten enough attention yet, so she got ready for bed too and laid down in her ‘honey’’s bed.  
Soojin wasn’t surprised when she saw Shuhua buried underneath her covers, and both dogs spread across the duvet.

Without saying anything, she laid down and was instantly wrapped in Shuhua’s protective arm. Mata had been able to snuggle herself between their hips, but they laid as closely as they could. Their breaths danced together melodically, while Shuhua tried to squeeze her even closer.

“You missed me that much?” Soojin said with a giggle.

“Yes.” Shuhua said in a raspy voice, seems like she actually was tired. “I’ve been so lonely, Jin-ah.”

Her voice came out rather desperate, almost sounding like she was holding in a tear or two. Soojin knew that wasn’t the case, because it was Shuhua and Shuhua’s not the type to cry easily. Nonetheless, Soojin’s instinct got to her.

“It’s okay. I’m here now.” she whispered and shifted to let Shuhua be the one protected.

Shuhua was laying on her arm, while their faces looked back at each other. Shuhua wasn’t crying, no, but Soojin could see something in her eyes that wasn’t usual for her younger friend. Maybe it was her instincts again, but suddenly she found her hand wrapped around Shuhua’s cheek. Her thumb brushed against the skin, making a smile appear on Shuhua’s lips.

“I missed you too.” Soojin whispered.

Shuhua’s smile widened, as she buried her face in Soojin’s hold. She let out a sigh, and Mata moved away. Shuhua squeezed closer, until their faces were inches apart. Was that dog-telepathy Soojin just witnessed?

One of the younger girl’s legs made itself comfortable on top of Soojin, as one of her arms spread across the older’s chest. Soojin’s arm was being squeezed under Shuhua’s head, slowly loosing all life it had, but Soojin didn’t really care.

None of them knew when it happened, but they both trailed of into neverland, keeping each other close for the rest of the night. Shuhua wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! write suggestions in the comments!


End file.
